Rum Raisin Ice Cream With A Side Of Everything Else
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: The Usually energetic and happy, Toushinou Kyouko, finds herself in quite a few situations, her parents are on the verge of divorce, she comes to find herself catching forbidden feelings for a certain Raven haired girl, and she comes to find out about a secret a certain tsundere has been keeping to herself. Multiparings here, Hima/Saku Akari/China and of course, a love triangle.[1]
1. Chapter 1

My first Yuru yuri fic, hope y'all will like it.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make

* * *

"Yui-sempai!"

"Kyouko, knock it off", a calm voice said while reading a manga.

"Awee But Yui-Tan!, China-chan say you love me!", a certain energetic blonde said.

"Never!", a certain pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, 'I only love Yui-Sempai', the pink haired girl pouted.

'Geez Kyouko's being even more of a pain lately', A certain short haired girl thought to herself as she continued to read her manga.

"Yuuuuui! Pay attention to me", a blonde slipped into Yui's lap

"Kyouko, cut it out, im trying to read", Yui put her manga down and lightly pushed her childhood friend off her lap.

"Yui, why don't you love me anymore", Kyouko teared up

The pink haired girl smirked viciously as she saw the scene play out.

Yui froze, "U-Uh Kyo-"

"Just kidding, I know you love me", Kyouko wiped her fake sad face.

Yui however just returned to her plain self and ignored the blonde.

"Hey guys?" a voice came from no where.

Kyouko got spooked and yelped and went to Yui's side, the pinkette also jumped and got behind her sempai.

"A-Akari, you were here?", Yui said as she sweat dropped.

"How mean!", Akari pouted

"How mean?! You wanna know what's mean? scaring us half to death!"

"Ehhhh?!", the red head was surprised, "But, I've been here this whole time!"

"Akari-chan, we gotta work on your presence, it's crazy how we don't notice you"

"Chinatsu's so mean too!", Akari pouted even more.

As Chinatsu and Akari were talking about being more noticeable, Kyouko began a conversation with her plain childhood friend Yui, as for Yui, she just looked bored as usual.

"Say, Yui, can I sleep over today?"

Yui's eyebrow went up, "Again? You've been sleeping over this entire week, don't your parents worry?"

Kyouko nodded, "Not when im with you"

Yui blushed slightly at this, 'w-when she's with me?'

"Plus, I...I don't really wanna go home today", The blonde looked slightly serious.

Yui's curiousness was sparked, "Um, okay sure, we have to go food shopping though"

"I'll go with you then", The Blonde returned to her happy mood and grinned.

"Sleep over? Yui- sempai's gotta deal with Kyouko all day, even when she's home", Chinatsu glared at Kyouko.

Yui Noticed this and shifted a bit. "I don't really mind Kyouko at all, I tend to get lonely at home anyways", Yui grabbed her manga and got up.

"Yui-nyan loves me", Kyouko winked at her quiet childhood friend.

"Don't say such embarrassing thing Kyouko", Yui felt her cheeks burn slightly.

Akari observed her friends. "I feel like we're missing something"

The girls turned to look at their red haired friend. "and what are we missing"

Before Akari could answer, a shout broke her thought.

"TOUSHINO KYOUKO!", followed by a, "Good after noon"

"Oh", Yui giggled slightly the sight of the two student council members.

"Ayano-nyan!", Kyouko greeted the purple haired girl.

"Hello, Ikeda-Sempai", Akari greeted.

"Hello Akaza-san", the gree eyed girl smiled at her kouhai.

"So what bring you guys here?", Kyouko asked the two girls that barged in their tea room.

"The forms, you didn't turn them in!", Ayano scolded the club president.

"Ooooh Hehehe", Kyouko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Baka", Yui sighed out.

"Tell me about it", Chinatsu added as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll turn them in as soon as possible, sorry Ayano-nyan", Kyouko grinned.

Ayano blushed, "Wh-what?, Grrr Whatever, hurry and turn them in so I don't have to keep coming here!", with that Ayano shut the door loudly and left.

"Geez, such a spaz", Kyouko chuckled

"I think im going to go home guys, my sister's going to need help cooking tonight"

The three girls nodded.

"Right, bye Akari", Yui and Kyouko spoke.

"Oh wait up Akari, im going with you, my mom and dad are going away so I wanna see them off", Chinatsu said as she gathered her things.

"Oh ok, let's go then"

The two underclassmen left together.

"Well well, Yui-Tan"

Yui sighed, "What is it, Kyouko?"

"We're all alone, Yui-Tan"

Yui put her Manga down and looked at her blond friend, "And?"

"Aren't you gonna make a move on poor helpless me?", Kyouko purred

Yui instantly got up and tuned bright red, "WH-WH-WHAT?!", Yui stuttered

Kyouko broke up in laughter, "Tsundere much, Yui-Tan?"

"Pshhh, shut up Kyouko!", Yui gathered her things and got to the door to leave.

"Wait, Yui-"

"Just Yui, don't add anything to it", Yui sighed.

Kyouko slightly frowned, "Hmph, So boring Yui, be more fun"

"Whatever, Let's go already before it gets dark."

"Hold your horses Yui", Kyouko finally got her things and locked up the tea ceremonial room and the two girls left.

"It's starting to get pretty chilly lately huh", Yui asked her blond friend.

"I guess", Kyouko answered quietly.

Yui's eyebrow went up for what seemed the hundredth time that day, 'Kyouko'

Yui stopped in her tracks, so did the blonde, "Yui?"

"Kyouko, what's wrong?"

"Huuh?"

"I know you Kyouko, something's on your mind", Yui walked up infront of Kyouko and put her bag down, "Don't play dumb either", Yui crossed her arms.

Kyouko shuffled a bit uncomfortably. "Well...", Blue met dark brown, "...Im kinda tired.

"Kyouko, you've been sleeping around the same time I've been sleeping, that makes no sense", Yui said while keeping the eye contact.

Kyouko looked away.

"Kyouko, whatever's bothering you...", a light bulb went off in Yui's head, "...There's a reason why you've been wanting to stay over my place for a longer time than usual", Yui watched as Kyouko winced a bit.

"...I...Yeah", The Ribbon wearing girl avoided eye contact. "...It's just...My parents..."

Yui noticed her childhood friend's face fall, "Kyouko", Yui said softly, Yui had an idea of what Kyouko might be going through.

"I Just-", a light sob broke out of Kyouko's throat

Yui quickly hugged the shorter girl, "Shhhh, it's okay Kyouko, I know what you're going through", Yui rubbed the girl's back and whispered words of encouragement.

"...Yui...", Kyouko sobbed out

"Hey hey, it'll be okay, im here for you, you could stay at my place for as long as you want"

"Are y-you sure?", the sobbing blonde said as her face was buried in Yui's chest.

"Of course! Baka, c'mon let's go home and got out of these uniforms and get into some regular clothes, we could do the food shopping and get some..."

Kyouko looked up from Yui's chest and smiled lightly, "...Rum Raisin?"

Yui smiled, "Yeah, that".

A light blush developed as Kyouko found herself staring into into Yui's eyes, 'Y-Yui'

"C'mon, Kyouko", Yui broke eye contact and picked her bad up, "Let's get going"

Kyouko nodded, 'Was Yui always this, Sweet? and...C-Cute?'

Kyouko's blush remained on her cheeks, 'Yui smiled and hugged me, I feel so warm'

* * *

"Hmmmm"

"Chitose, I already told you why"

"Ayano-chan, I think someone's crushing on Toushino-san"

Ayano covered her face, "Knock it off!"

"(Slide)"

"Ah, Sempais"

"Omuro-san Furutani-san?", Ayano blushed even more. 'Oh no, did they hear!?'

"We finished the paper work", a blue haired teen said with a smile.

"Yeah" a dirty blonde haired girl chimed in

"Oh, Um Nice work you two", Ayano said as she sighed in relief.

"You finally worked together huh?", Chitose giggled

"Psshhh, I had no choice, Boobasauras here would've flipped out on me"

"What? Shut up Baka, I didn't even need your help!"

"Here we go again", Ayano rolled her eyes.

"Oh well", Chitose chuckled.

"Uh Sempai, your nose is-"

"It's fine, im just sooo Happy"

The two Kouhai sweat dropped, "Uhh, well Sempais we'll be taking are leave, bye see you two tomorrow"

Ayano and Chitose waved, "Bai bai"

The door shut as the two girls left.

"Speaking of leaving, we should go"

"Uh yeah". Chitose answered with a dreamy look.

'Toushino Kyouko'

* * *

"Himawari, quit trying to look better than me!"

"Baka, what are you talking about?", the blunette questioned her annoying rival.

"You said you didn't need my help"

"And?"

"Hmph, you were trying to look better than me", The dirty blond haired girl pouted.

"Oh well, listen I have something for you", the big breasted girl stopped waling and so did the flat chested girl.

"What is it?"

The taller girl dug through her bag and pulled a small wrapped bag out, "Here, I saved you some"

The Blonde was at a loss for words and took the small bag of treats.

"You weren't around for lunch so I saved you some, I made them last night", the taller girl shifted a bit and avoided eye contact.

"U-Uh, Thanks", The blonde spoke sincerely for what seemed the first time that day.

"No Problem, Sakurako", Himawari clutched her bag a it tighter.

"you sure, I mean these look...well, very important, like you made them specifically for someone"

Himawari flinched, "Ehh? N-No", a blush covered her cheeks.

"Hmmm, Did you get turned down? Awww"

"BAKA!", Himawari smacked the girl over her head, 'Always ruining the moment!'

"OOOUUUUCHIE!"

"IM GOING HOME!"

With that Himawari ran torwards her home and left the Omuro dumbfounded.

"Geez, any stronger, i'll become more stupid", Sakurako rubbed her head

* * *

"Yui, are you sure I can stay here?"

"Yeah, Of course, I get lonely on my own anyways"

Kyouko nodded and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Yui and Kyouko had just finished cleaning up, they'd already eaten, now they had just gotten out of the bath.

"Man, im beat, goodnight Kyouko"

"G-Goodnight Yui"

'What's wrong with me?'

Kyouko felt confused, her feelings about her childhood friend, have somehow...changed.  
She doesn't quite understand whats happened, but the last few weeks, she's found herself observing Yui more closely, she's been wanting Yui's attention to herself.

'Oh no, what if...What if, im actually starting to like Yui?', Kyouko felt her heart speed up, she became scared.

how'd Kyouko fall for her tomboyish childhood friend?

Kyouko couldn't understand how, Yui was attractive, yes. But it doesn't make sense to the blonde.

'We've been together since...forever, how could this happen?'

Kyouko for the first time, actually thought more like a mature person, "Im confused, that's it", she said to herself.

Yui's soft breathing was heard.

Kyouko looked over to her sleeping friend.

'Confused, that's what I am'

The confused Blonde shut her eyes and let sleep take her away.

* * *

 ** _Next Day_**

"Oi! Toushino Kyouko!"

"Hmmm, Ayano, what's up?"

Ayano and Chitose approached Yui and Kyouko.

"What's up?", Ayano pulled a piece of paper out and gave it to Kyouko, "This is what's up!"

"The test scores!", Kyouko Exclaimed.

"You one upped me again!" Ayano yelled out impatiently.

Kyouko looked at Yui and observed her, Yui wore a plain face as usual.

'She's different when it's just us'

"Toushin Kyouko?"

"Hmmm, Oh sorry, I spaced out", Kyouko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Yui's expression changed to one of curiosity, "Kyouko, lets get to class, the bell will ring soon"

"Right, let's go, Yui-Nyan"

Kyouko grabbed Yui by the hand and dragged her along, "Bye Ayano, Chitose!"

Ayano looked as the blonde dragged the raven haired girl away.

"Oh My", Chitose sighed.

"Lets get going as well, Chitose"

Chitose nodded.

* * *

"Akari-chan!"

"Sakurako-chan!"

"Furutani-san, hello"

"Ah, Yoshikawa-san"

Sakurako looked at her long time rival, "Hey Himawari", The girl pouted.

"Hey Sakurako", Himawari smiled slightly

Sakurako became confused, "Ehh?", 'Since when does she smile torwards me'

The Omuro looked away from her rival, Himawari noticed this but brushed it aside.

The day for the Girls was a long one, but soon drama would come and make their days a stressfully longer one.

'Sakurako?'

* * *

Whale, hope Y'all like it so far

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next chapter, Bai bai!


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion, Planning, Advice!

Here's an Update!

* * *

Hope y'all like it so far, Also I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

 ** _Next_ day.**

 _Kyouko poundered on the thought that she might of actually fallen in love. she felt strange, she felt worried and afraid. Sure she's messed around, claiming she loved a certain Pinkette, but really, she was just joking._

'Yui', Kyouko thought hard on that name, the name of her childhood friend, 'What a goof I am'.

"Toshino-san, are you okay?", a certain green eyed girl asked the blond.

The Blond looked up from her desk, "Chitose, uhh hehehe yeah, im fine"

"You sure, Toshino-san?", the Ikeda asked.

Kyouko stared at the girl infront of her desk, wondering if she should talk about it or ask for some type of advice. Kyouko slightly puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"Um, well...", The bubble blonde averted eye contact.

Chitose saw through Kyouko a bit and pulled up a chair and sat down next to the blonde.

"What is it Toshino-san, tell me".

Blue eyes met sliver eyes.

"...Well, I have a friend...and..", Kyouko paused.

Chitose listened closely to the blond, understanding that something was on the blonde's mind.

"...She thinks she's fallen in love...with her...", Kyouko's cheeks warmed up slightly.

"...With her?...", Chitose's eyebrow went up. 'Toshino-san seems really conflicted', Chitose thought as she observed the usually bubbly blonde.

Kyouko's cheeks began to redden slightly, 'Im not even sure if I do feel that way'. "...With her bestfriend"

Chitose slightly shifted in her chair, "Oh...well...", that atmosphere got slightly awkward.

"I wanna help her out, but I don't know how?", Kyouko spoke up

the green eyed girl got where this was going and sighed, "Oh well, that's a pretty confusing situation to be in."

Kyouko released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Yeah, she seems really confused and distracted about it all", Kyouko added to it.

"Hmm, well, does she know how she feels exactly, like, how does being around her best friend make her feel?"

"Well, she makes M-Her feel, strange, like...happy and it's like she only ever wants her bestfriend's attention", Kyouko got nervous 'I almost slipped up!'

"Does Your 'Friend's' Best friend know?"

The way Chitose said "Friend's" rang in Kyouko's ears, Did Chitose catch on? or did Chitose just say it in a funny way?

"Um, No, my friend's scared to tell her best friend, she doesn't know how she'll react to it-"

"She!?", Chitose yelled out in a bit of shock.

Kyouko jumped slightly, "Y-Yeah, My friend likes her girl best friend", Kyouko gulped slightly, afraid to see disgust in her fellow classmate's eyes.

"Wow, that's gonna be a challenge to over come huh, liking someone is a challenge enough, but liking someone of the same gender, sheesh." Chitose sweat dropped comically, she kept a smile on her face the entire time, "Does she happen to know if her best friend likes girls too?"

Kyouko nodded, "No, she doesn't know and she doesn't think her best friend goes that way", Kyouko sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Chitose closely observed the blonde and sat back herself, 'I don't know if im right, I hope im not right, but maybe...', The green eyed girl observed the blondes facial expressions and features, '...She's talking about herself and...Funami-san'

"T-Toshino-san?"

Kyouko didn't meet the girl's eyes and kept facing forward, "W-What?"

'No, I shouldn't ask' "Do these two girls attend our school?"

The blonde fliched slightly, "Y-Yeah, they do"

Chitose wanted to know further without trying to make the blonde think she was starting to suspect the blonde.

"What grade are they?"

Kyouko began to feel herself sweat, her hands got sweaty and she felt hot and uncomfortable. she was getting nervous, 'cool it Kyouko'

"They're underclassmen", Kyouko breathed out.

"Oooh", Chitose slightly chuckled, "I think I know who we're talking about", 'Those two, Furutani-san and Omuro-san, I should of known'

The blonde's eyebrow went up in amusement, "Y-You do?"

"Yeah, those two sure enjoy masking their feelings for each other with all their arguments", Chitose now broke out in laughter.

The blue eyed girl looked confused, 'Huh? who is she talking about-', Kyouko got the idea when it clicked, 'S-She means those two!', Kyouko realized she infact knew lower classmen besides Chinatsu and Akari. "Sakurako and Boob-chan?"

"Yeah, those two. They're like an old married couple...", Chitose composed herself and stopped laughing, "Sakurako asked you for advice?"

Kyouko nodded 'Im so sorry Sakurako-chan, i'll make it up to you when i explain', "Y-Yeah"

"Wow, Hmm, those two are oblivious to one another, they both harbor feelings for each other, they just misinterpret them"

"Yeah, those two...Hehehe". Kyouko chuckled nervously

Chitose felt her suspiciousness disappear, "They'd make a nice couple honestly"

Kyouko smiled slightly and then it hit her, "Wait, you're not grossed out?"

Chitose looked at the clock over that chalkbored and stood up and stretched, "Nope"

"Why?"

"Why should I feel that way?"

The Green eyed girl seemed intrigued, she certainly wouldn't take the blonde for being against same sex relationships.

"Well...they're both girls"

Chitose's eyes met Kyouko's, "It doesn't matter, If love is there, than, it shouldn't matter what gender they are, love comes in all shapes and forms"

The blonde silently nodded and stood up too.

"Are you against it?"

"No, it's just...well, i expected it to be wrong"

"Everyone has different views on it, but a lot of people don't mind", "What side are you on?"

'that's a relief', Kyouko smiled "I'd support them"

"Good, anyways, this is an all girls school anyways, we'll see a lot of these types of things"

 _"Yeah"_

* * *

 _Kyouko felt a little confident, Chitose was right, this is an all girls school, and cause of that fact, many other Girl/Girl relationships would most likely spring up. Kyouko wanted to know if Yui was in fact like "That", If Yui felt anything towards Girls._

* * *

"Yoshikawa-san?"

A certain pinkette turned from her desk to a certain Bluenette coming her way. "Furutani-san?"

"Hey Himawari-chan", Akari greeted with a smile.

"Hello", Himawari smiled back and looked at Sakurako and sent her a small smile aswell.

Sakurako became flustered and looked away.

Again, Himawari thought, the bluenette noticed how strangly the dirty blond haired girl had been acting as of late, she worried slightly.

"Furutani-san?"

Himawari snapped out of it, "Oh my, sorry I dazed off, um I wanted to ask if you could help me with a Home Ec. project"

The pinkette nodded, "Sure, as a matter of fact, I was going to ask you if we could work together on it"

"Great, how's about after school, we go to my house?", Himawari offered with a smile.

"Yeah, That sounds great", Chinatsu agreed.

Sakurako ignored the girls and seemed to be out of it, she looked out the window, stuck in thought, 'Himawari? why does she make me feel so warm?'

A certain Red head took note of the usually bubble dirty blondes quietness, 'That's weird, she was fine earlier, could it be that her and Himawari-chan got into an argument?', Akari thought about it as she observed her quiet classmate and friend, 'No that can't be it, Himawari smiled at her, Hmmm'

"Great, sounds like a plan, for the weekend. what do you think Akari-chan?", a voice questioned.

Akari came back from her thoughts, "What?", Akari rubbed her head sheepishly.

Chinatsu rolled her eyes, "A sleepover at Furutani's place"

"Oh! Umm, I'd go", Akari smiled.

"Great!", The pinkette clapped her hands together.

Himawari turned to where Sakurako was sitting, 'she looks...sad?' "Um, Sakurako?"

Sakurako wasn't paying attention, she was too deep in thought, she was confused in her feelings.

"Sakurako-chan?", Akari tilted her head to the side, 'something's wrong with Sakurako-chan'

Himawari sighed and approached her childhood friend/"Rival" and tapped her to get her attention.

"H-Huh?", Sakurako seemed dazed, she quickly jumped back and out her seat when she came eye to eye with the bluenette.

Himawari, Akari and Chinatsu were baffled and surprised at the Dirty blonde haired girl's response.

"S-Sakurako?", hurt flashed through the bluenette's brown eyes

"Uh-Um, s-sorry, you scared me a bit", sakurako weakly smiled and looked away, knowing full well she saw the hurt flash through her friend's/Rival's eyes.

"(Ring)", the classes bell rang, lunch ended.

Himawari and the stunned girls just went back to their seats and sat down ready to resume class.

'Damn it Sakurako!' Sakurako mentally smacked herself.

'Geez, Omuro-san sure got worked up', The pinkette stared at the blonde by the window discretely and then stared at the blue haired girl who seemed to be out of it herself. 'What the heck's going on? am I missing something?'

The red head also got into thought, 'What's going on?' Akari looked to her side where Chinatsu was sitting, "What was that about?", She whispered.

"I don't know", The pinkette whispered back to the girl besides her, "We'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later".

Himawari on the other hand, sat silently behind Sakurako, and looked out the window, 'Sakurako...did I do something wrong?', deep down the bluenette felt a tightness in her chest, she felt hurt for some reason.

Himawari didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew, she knew deep down, she felt strong feelings towards the usually bubbly girl in front of her, she knew, even though her and Sakurako argued a lot, she liked her presence and very much liked any physical contact they shared. Himawari cared very much for Sakurako.

"(Plip)"

"Hmm?", Himawari quietly murmured and realized her vision was blurred, 'am I crying?'

"C-China-chan", Akari whispered avoiding getting the teachers attention.

"What?"

Akari caught the few tears slip from Himawari's eyes.

"Look, Himawari-chan"

The pinkette looked towards the bluenette and caught her wiping her eyes, 'was she crying?'

Chinatsu faced forward after Sakurako gave her a questioning look.

"did they fight?", Akari quietly questioned.

"I don't know, if you ask me, they're both acting a bit too off for it to have been one of their little petty arguments."

All four girl were left with questions on their minds, none could focus on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 _ **After school**_

"-Right, so don't forget students, the reports are due next Friday", the teacher said.

"Hai", students stood up and bowed

"Have a good long weekend!", the teacher left.

All the students all gathered their things and began to go to where they were heading, some went straight home, while others stood for after school activites.

"Yosh!", a certain blond smiled goofily

"Geez, you're a little too excited.", Yui spoke in a monotone voice.

Kyouko smiled, "Of course, we don't come back to school, till Wednesday."

Yui rolled her eyes and put her bag over her shoulder, "Let's get going we don't wanna be late"

"Yosh!", Kyouko got her stuff and walked with her childhood friend.

Yui and Kyouko walked by a few classes and were suddenly stopped, "F-Funami-Senpai?"

Yui and Kyouko tuned to find a certain bluentte.

"U-um, Y-Yeah Furutani-san?", Yui questioned awkwardly.

'She's a student council member, shouldn't she be going there?', Yui thought as she recognized the girl from previous events the Amusement and student council clubs came up with and did together.

"Uh...Is t-there a chance we could talk?", The bluenette hid her eyes with her bangs

Yui was puzzled but wanted to know what the underclassmen wanted with her. "Sure, we could.", Yui looked at Kyouko, Kyouko looked back at her with questioning eyes.

"Kyouko, go ahead without me, i'll meet you girls over there.", Yui said

Kyouko nodded silently and walked off.

as soon as Kyouko was out of thought, Yui pulled Himawari aside and into a classroom.

"Sooo?", Yui spoke.

Himawari put her stuff down on a desk and bowed to her senpai, "Im sorry Senpai, I know this is out of the blue and all and we rarely ever talk, but...I wanted to talk to someone"

Yui's eyebrow went up, she became intrigued, "Oh, no problem, so about what did you want to talk about?"

Himawari looked painstakingly nervous, "W-Well...um, I guess you could say, I-I need advice"

Yui was surprised, 'why would anyone come to me for that?', "What is it? You look really troubled"

"...Um, You see Uh..", Himawari struggled to talk, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to waste her Senior's time. Himawari sighed, "Forget it, sorry for wasting your time senpai.", Himawari bowed and gathered her things and was about to walk out the door.

Yui grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in, "Not to be blunt but, you already did, you might aswell tell me now"

Himawari's eyes watered up, Yui noticed and put her belongings down.

"What's wrong?", Yui said as she let go, Yui felt slightly awkward given the fact that her and her junior weren't that close.

"It's just that...I...I like someone"

Yui gulped slightly, 'Oh god, don't tell me...', "W-Who?"

"...S-Sa..", Himawari looked away.

Yui without thinking grabbed both of Himawari's arms, "Omuro-san?"

"Y-Yeah"

'Thank god', Yui felt awkward again, "Uh, and you needed advice on?"

"Well, I wanted to know if, you could help me a bit, I didn't want to tell Yoshikawa-san or Akaza-san about this, I don't know how they'd react to it"

Yui's eyebrow went up again, "Why'd you tell me then?"

"Because you're their Senpai and you have club with them"

Yui understood where the Junior was coming from, "Oh, well, im sure they'd be fine with it honestly."

Himawari avoided eye contact.

"Does...uh...Omuro-san know-"

"No!"

Yui jumped back and put her hands up in front of her, "O-Oh.."

The atmosphere between the two was extremely awkward.

The bluenette decided to break the silence, "Is it wrong?"

Yui's eyes softened, "I...I don't know honestly", Yui let her hands go to her sides. 'How would I know?'

"I...Senpai, I guess, I just want to vent, but I don't know how or where, or even Who to"

Yui began to understand, "Oh...", Yui rubbed the back of her head a bit awkwardly, "Well then, talk to me I guess, It's obvious something's been on your mind"

"You sure Senpai"

"Yeah, I am your Senpai of course, That's what Senpais are here for, to support their Kohais.", Yui chuckled lightly.

Himawari smiled warmly towards the ravenette. "Thanks"

Yui pulled a seat up and sat down, "Well, let's get started then, Fill me in"

 _An Unknowing friendship would blossom and bring Yui and her junior closer than they could have imagined._

* * *

"Kyouko-senpai, where's Yui-senpai?", a certain pinkette questioned her bubbly senpai.

"Boob-Chan Wanted to talk to Yui, so they both went off together somewhere", Kyouko shrugged.

"Hmmm Speaking of Himawari-chan, she was crying in last period", Akari piped up.

"What? Really?", Kyouko seemed stunned, "What happened?"

"I personally think her and Omuro-san got into a fight of something", the pinkette added.

Akari nodded, "Exactly"

Kyouko seemed intrigued and interested, "Wonder why she need Yui, she did seem pretty down when she asked Yui if they could talk"

The three girls were all in thought, they all wondered what could have happened to the mature and firm blue haired girl.

"(Thud)"

"Hmmm", all three girls turned to the source of the sound.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!"

"Hey Ayano-chan", Kyouko said while thinking.

"Hmmm" Ayano noticed the three girls all in thought.

"Where's Funami-san?", Chitose asked.

"She went off with Boob-chan", Kyouko answered

Ayano's eyebrow went up, she looked at Chitose, "I thought she wasn't here, she didn't show up to the meeting"

"Hmm"

"This all getting too weird", Chinatsu stood up, "I say we all look for Yui-senpai and Furutani-san"

Kyouko and Akari agreed.

"What do you two say?", Kyouko asked

"Well, sure I guess", Ayano nodded.

"I find strange how Sakurako didn't say anything about Furutani's absence", Chitose glanced at Kyouko.

"exactly, let's get to the bottom of this", Kyouko smacked her hands together.

Everyone sweat dropped 'So dramatic' they all thought.

* * *

"I messed up, now Himawari didn't wanna show up to the club meeting", Sakurako sighed heavily.

'What was I thinking, geez, she was going to ask me something and I got freaked out, I should have paid attention'

Sakurako gathered the last of the papers and gave them to the student council president, "Here Matsumoto-senpai"

The quiet girl smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Imma go now, bye", Sakurako waved and left with her things.

'Geez, why... what's going on with me, why does it seem like Himawari's always on my mind', Sakurako shook her head, 'Snap out of it!'

The Omuro was so confused lately, she's been observing her childhood friend/rival lately, she's been thinking about her and wanting to spend time with her, she felt strange, she felt herself warm up whenever the bluenette would smile or look in her direction. She didn't know how to explain it at all.

"I feel so empty without her", Sakurako stopped in her tracks and looked up at the wooden ceiling of her school, "Why?"

"Sakurako?", a voice from behind her broke her train of thought, a voice she knew all too well, the voice that made her feel warmth spread to her cheeks.

"Huh?", the dirty blond haired girl turned around.

"H-Hey", the bluenette wore a small smile.

Sakurako felt her cheeks warm up, she didn't know what to say, she just opened her mouth, "Why weren't you at the meeting?"

"Right, that...I had something to do, Im sorry"

"Sorry, you boobie monster, I had to do all the paper work", Sakurako turned around, "C'mon, let's go home"

Himawari was slightly stunned, Sakurako was acting as if nothing happened, she was acting like usual. Himawari smiled.

"Right", The Furutani walked next to the Omuro and wore a smile on her face, "Sorry by the way, I'll make it up to you"

"You better, Geez, Your boobs are getting to your head or something?"

Himawari giggled.

Did Sakurako just hear Himawari giggle?

Sakurako looked to her side and saw the smiling Furutani, "Baka"

* * *

"Yui!"

Yui was walking about in the hallways, ready to go before a group of girls called out to her.

"Huh?", Yui stopped in her tracks.

"Where's Boob-chan?", Kyouko questioned.

"Uh, she went home", Yui said awkwardly as usual.

"So?", Chinatsu and Akari said in sync.

"So what?"

"What did you and boob-chan talk about?", Kyouko asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, we're all Pretty curious, she didn't even attend the meeting today", Ayano said.

"Uh, well...That's kinda..private", Yui said

The girls all seemed very curious, rarely did Yui and the Kohai talk.

"Hmmm", Kyouko Pouted childishly

"Oh well", Chinatsu dropped the situation quickly, "Come on Akari, let's go home."

Akari nodded and bowed to her senpais, "Bye"

The four remaining girls also said their good byes and left.

* * *

"Yui, tell meeeee", Kyouko quickly bothered Yui about the situation as they walked to Yui's apartment.

"Kyouko, knock it off, I can't tell you, it supposed to stay between me and her", Yui groaned.

Kyouko took hold of Yui's arm and pulled on it, "Please, tell me"

"Nope.", Yui spoke plainly.

"Jerk", Kyouko let go of Yui's arms and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui rolled her arms, "Whatever"

* * *

"That was strange, Furutani-san's usually never out for meetings", the vice president said to her best friend.

"A lot has been going on lately it seems", Chitose said.

Ayano looked at Chitose, "How so?"

"Well, I spoke to Toshino-san earlier in class during lunch time."

Ayano blushed, "What? about what?", the purplenette gasped slightly.

"...She seemed...Troubled, so I went over to her desk and decided to see what was wrong"

"What was W-Wrong?"

"She asked me for an opinion, something about an friend of hers liking someone of the same gender."

Ayano felt her heart skip, "And?"

"We talked about it and then it seemed she felt better"

"Oh"

Chitose was well aware of Ayano's feelings towards the bubble, cheerful and happy go lucky blonde, "So, Ayano-chan, are you ever going to confess to her?"

Ayano turned beet red, "B-Baka! how could you ever say that?!"

Chitose smirked and giggled, "Geez Ayano-chan"

* * *

"Well bye Himwari-"

"Wait!"

"Hmm, what's up Himawari?"

The two "Rival" had arrived at the Omuro residence and Sakurako was going to head in, but the bluenette stopped her for a bit.

"Um, we're going to have a sleep over at my place, would you like to come?"

Sakurako pretended to think about it, "Well...Sure I guess, im not going to be busy"

Himawari smiled, "Right, the sleep over'll start at 8, be there"

With that Himawari left and walked towards her home not too far from Sakurako's.

Sakurako walked into her house and shut the door and panted, "She's being so weird!"

"Who is Onee-chan?", a little girl approached the door.

"Himawari!", Sakurako yelled out in frustration

"Geez, no need to yell at your younger sister, Saku-chan", a soft voice piped up.

The frustrated Omuro breathed heavily, "S-Sorry", she looked away

"Hmph, already being a jerk"

"Im sorry Hanako, I've just been pretty stressed out", The Omuro apologized to her younger sister.

Hanako's eyebrow went up, 'Since when is she ever sorry', "Nadeshiko-Oneesama, Sakurako-oneechan is being weird!"

A vain popped up on the side of Sakurako's head, "You little runt!"

"Woah there, Sakurako calm down-"

"Shut up! I just wanna be left alone!", Sakurako ran past her siblings and a visitor.

"(SLAM!)", The dorr to Sakurako's room slammed shut.

"Wonder what's got her all worked up", a girl with dark brown hair questioned with an index finder to her chin.

Nadeshiko sighed while looking at the stairs where Sakurako ran up to, "I apologize for my Sibling being so rowdy"

"It's fine, Na-chan", The girl giggled.

"U-Uh", Nadeshiko blushed slightly, "Say Hanako, why don't you go over and play with Kaede?"

Hanako jumped, "Yay, i'll be back before dinner, bye Oneesama, Ai-san"

"Bye", the two teen girls waved as Hanako left out the house and shut the front door.

"She's so adorable, Nadeshiko", Ai smiled.

"Uh, Um, yeah", Nadeshiko scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Just like you it seems", Ai Giggled and took a hold of the oldest Omuro's hand, "Let's go to your room, shall we?"

"Y-Yeah"

The two went up the stairs and went to Nadeshiko's room, Nadeshiko glanced at Sakurako's room as they passed it, 'Wonder what up, i'll have to ask later'

"What's wrong Na-chan?", Ai asked as she closed the door to Nadeshiko's room.

"Im just curious as to what's gotten into my sister lately, she's been really off and angry about something", the Omuro crossed her arms over her chest and sat at the corner of her bed.

"Hmm", Ai walked over to the older Omuro and sat down next to her, "Don't dwell too much on it, your sister will come to you if she need you right?"

"Yeah", Nadeshiko sighed.

"Relax, you've been tense lately yourself"

Ai took a hold of Nadeshiko's face and made her face her, their eyes met, "I Love you", Ai said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against that of the older girl.

Nadeshiko melted into the kiss and scooted closer and rested a hand on her lovers thigh and soon went under the school skirt.

"I Love you too", Nadeshiko said in between kisses.

* * *

"I gotta get ready for the sleep over", The middle Omuro said to herself and began to fix her things, 'Maybe I should talk to Oneechan?'

"Man", She sat down at the edge of her bed and thought about it, 'My older sister would know what to do, right?'

The Omuro pondered on it and finally decided to go and ask for some type of advice...Although, she wasn't even sure on what advice she needed anyways.

The middle Middle Omuro teen walked out her room and walked towards her older sister's room.

'What do I even say?'

Sakurako grabbed the door knob of the room and turned it.

What a big mistake.

"Nad-", Sakurako froze as she saw inside her sister's room.

"~Ah, Na-chan~"

Sakurako Gulped.

The scene left her speechless and frozen, she wouldn't have expected this. she wouldn't have expected her sister to be doing these...these lewd things to another female _._

 _"~I Love You soo much Na-chan~_ " _,_ Ai moaned softly and looked at Nadeshiko with lust filled eyes as she caressed Nadeshiko's scalp.

Nadeshiko whom was underneath the bed covers began to trail Kisses up Ai's belly, in between Ai's breasts, to her neck and suckled and kissed, and mumbled something back.

 _"I love you too, Ai"_

"Wh-what the heck!?", Sakurako yelled out while breathing heavily.

Ai's eyes snapped wide open quickly as she let out a squeak and quickly pulled up the covers over her semi nude body.

Nadeshiko Jumped and turned only to see her stunned younger sister by the door.

"S-Sakurako I-", Nadeshiko was beet red and embarrassed, she step out of the bed and out the covers, her button up was open, exposing her bra.

"U-UH, G-G-Gomen", Sakurako was beet red herself and quickly stepped out the room and shut the door.

Ai was completely red and embarrassed, then again, all three girls were.

"Wow, this'll be very awkward to explain", The oldest Omuro Sister said to herself as she rested her face in her hands.

Ai, stood in the cover, her blush not giving way, "I-If you want, I'll explain", she said quietly.

"No, it has to be me, im her sister so-", Nadeshiko buttoned her shirt up and stood up, "I'll be back"

Ai, nodded and signaled her to come over, Nadeshiko went over to Ai and bent over, Ai leaned upwards and pecked her lips, "Good luck, Love you"

"Yeah"

* * *

"A Sleep over!? Why didn't you tell me earlier", Kyouko whined

Yui rolled her eyes, "Furutani said we could come, Akari, Chinatsu and probably the student council'll be there too"

"Hmm, sounds like it'll be fun" Kyouko said as she began to pack her stuff.

"where going to stop by the grocery store on our way over there to get some stuff", Yui said as she to packed her things.

Kyouko nodded, but then she realized something 'Hmmm Boob-chan's been getting too close to Yui too quickly'

Kyouko felt a strange pang of...Jealously? she shook her head, 'Boob-chan's made for Sa-chan, what am I thinking?'

* * *

"Oh My god?", Sakurako paced around her room back and forth.

'What did I just see?!'

Sakurako breathed heavily, she felt even worse now, a thought of a certain Bluenette slipped into her mind, "GROSS!" she face palmed herself.

"(Knock)", a knock came at her door. "Sakurako?"

The Younger Omuro became flustered, she felt like she couldn't see her older sister in the eyes now, "W-What?!", Sakurako yelled back.

Nadeshiko came in to the room and shut the door behind her, "Uh, well, I can explain."

Sakurako avoided eye contact with her older sister, "What is there to explain?"

Nadeshiko's eyes softened as she walk to her sister, "Listen, im sorry you had to see that, I didn't know the door was unlocked, I thought Ai-"

"You thought she locked it, well you were wrong", the younger Omuro snapped a bit.

"You wouldn't understand now cause you haven't been through that phase yet, but...you'll understand when you do go through it."

Sakurako then did something and said something very strange, She looked seriously at her older sister and looked her dead in the eyes, "How would you know if im not going through it at this moment?" Sakurako stated.

Nadeshiko's eyes widen, 'What?!', "S-Sakurako?"

Sakurako's eyes watered a bit, Nadeshiko saw through her sister in that moment and tensed up slightly, "Is this what's been making you act weird lately, do you have someone?", Nadeshiko asked and got closer to her sister.

"No, but...Lately...", Sakurako made an unusual facial expression as her eyes watered up more

"Lately, what?"

Sakurako was physically shaking, Nadeshiko could tell, her sister was bottling something up, and well, Sakurako isn't the type to bottle it up and hold it.

"You two okay?", Ai, came into the room and stood by the bed.

"Sakurako, spit it out"

Sakurako clenched her jaw and tears finally spilled over, Ai and Nadeshiko bother were caught off guard.

"...I..."

Ai, walk up to Sakurako and slowly held her in a hug, "Sa-chan, what's gotten you so like this, was it us?"

"No, it's not us, Ai", Nadeshiko said with a serious face.

"Sakurako, I can't help you if you don't tell me"

Ai sat Sakurako down on the bed and Nadeshiko sat on the other side of Sakurako.

"C'mon Kiddo, tell us, we can both help out", Ai said as she rubbed the younger Omuro's back.

"...Lately, I've been feeling weird..."

Nadeshiko Blushed 'I think I know where this is going, This'll be an awkward talk probably, I guess it's a good thing Ai showed up after all'

"How so?" Ai questioned

"...I Can't stop thinking about that stupid...Stupid...", Sakurako seemed mad all of a sudden as she pouted like an angry child.

'I knew this was going to happen', the older Omuro Sighed, "Hima-chan you mean?"

"I don't wanna hear her stupid name"

Ai looked confused, "Why not? You cant stop thinking about her right?"

"Exactly, I don't know why, I don't understand!", Sakurako sad angrily.

"Baka, you're so dense" Nadeshiko chuckled

"Shut up! what's so funny!"

Ai held Sakurako and began to pet her head softly, "Na-chan, that's no way to talk to Sa-chan at the moment" Ai scolded her lover.

"U-Uh, Sorry"

The younger Omuro was flustered.

"Tell me, how does this, 'Himawari' girl make you feel?", Ai Asked.

Nadeshiko crossed her arms over her chest and looked on.

"well, uh...It started not too long ago, like a week ago...I guess..."

"What started?" Ai asked

"I started to notice how, she was...Pretty...smart and...Nice she is", Sakurako's breath hitched slightly.

"Oh, and?"

"She's been invading my mind, I can't focus"

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm?", Sakurako looked up At Ai

"Have you considered the fact that you might harbor something for her?", Ai suggested something that hasn't crossed The younger Omuro's mind.

Sakurako blushed furiously, "Wh-What!?", she stood up quickly and put her back to the wall across from where she was ealier, "N-N-No way,What are you saying!?-"

"She has a point Sakurako, think about it", the older sister said with arms crossed

Ai's face softened, "You know, me and Your sister used to be a bit how you are with this Himawari girl, Nadeshiko had a pretty hard time admitting it, didn't you?", Ai looked at her lover.

"A-Ai!"

Sakurako observed her sister and Ai...she didn't feel weird or awkward, it all felt normal for some reason, then she realized something, she in fact...wouldn't mind having something like they had, between her and Himawari.

"Thanks guys", Sakurako interrupted the two lovers.

"Hmm" they both looked up

"You feel better?" Ai asked

Sakurako nodded, "Yeah, now before I throw up from all this lovey-dovey stuff, I'd like to be left alone"

Nadeshiko scoffed, "Well then, i'll take my lovey-dovey stuff else where, jerk"

Ai smiled, "Good, and if anything, ask one of us for help, we can certainly help you Sa-chan"

"Got it, and thanks again", The young Omuro Wiped her face from the dry tears.

 _'Maybe, Maybe I do like Himawari after all'_

* * *

Whale I hope y'all liked this chapter and the story so far, I put a lot to this chapter, sorry for any mistakes I might have made.

Thing'll only get more interesting from here :)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover! P1

Hope all you readers are enjoying this fic so far, I've been told of a few errors I've made in the last chapter, i'll fix it when I get to it, Lol.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

 _"Maybe I do like Himawari"_

The thought was running in her mind like crazy after Ai and her sister left the room, she felt...Afraid almost. she wasn't even sure if she did feel that way, then again...Walking in on Nadeshiko and Ai, made her think otherwise, Sakurako thought that in fact, it wouldn't be bad if she and Himawari had that type of relationship, she'd have Himawari all to herself, especially...her _"Body"_

The Confused Omuro felt her face flush, "What's wrong with me? why do I feel this way, I don't understand, me and her have been together for so long...unless...could it be I've felt this way for a long time and haven't noticed?"

The dirty blonde haired girl sat down at the edge of her bed and put her index finger on her chin, 'Himawari's nice and all, she's also always behind me, telling me to do my school work, always telling me to get better grade on exams...'

'She's also, Sweet, caring, _Beautiful-_ ', She snapped from her train of thoughts and blushed once again.

 _"Oh God"_

* * *

"Kyouko, you ready?"

"Yeah, Im ready Yui-tan", a blonde replied with a goofy grin.

"K-Kyouko, I told you to just call me, Yui", Yui sighed, 'That baka'

The blonde grinned childishly, 'Yui-chan'

Since the blonde began staying, Yui had become more immune to the blonde's usual antics. Kyouko's felt at home her entire stay, she enjoys being by her childhood friend's side, Kyouko came to accept the fact that she feels more than friendly/Sisterly love towards Yui.

"C'mon, let's head out", Yui said as she looked at the clock above her Tv.

Kyouko nodded, and for that moment, Yui's eyes met with hers.

'Uh-Uhh', Kyouko froze.

Yui herself froze aswell, 'Huhhh'

Both teens felt time freeze, it was out of nowhere. Yui felt something weird build in her chest, Kyouko on the other hand, felt her heart speed up and her cheeks flush.

'Wh-What's going on?', Yui swallowed saliva and looked away, "L-Let's goo", Yui said nervously and turned her back towards Kyouko and held the door.

Kyouko was silent and walked out the door with their items in tow.

As Yui and Kyouko both walked to the Furutani residence, they walked in silence, neither knowing what to say, the both felt off and weird, well...Yui felt off and weird, Kyouko on the other hand, knew full well she only got nervous.

'That never happened before', Yui looked up ahead as they walked, not daring to meet her best friend's Ocean blue orbs.

Kyouko's face was still flushed, now that she's come to accept her feelings for the ravenette, she felt a slight change in their friendship.

"K-Kyouko?", Yui said her name friend's name softly.

Kyouko looked over at Yui, "Y-Yeah?"

"Uh, you okay? You're acting weird again", Yui stopped walking and stood by an empty bench near a park, "Sit down, let's talk"

Kyouko's heart sped up, "I-Im fine, Yui. Geez You always worry-", Kyouko tried to walk past Yui, but Yui took a firm hold on her wrist and stopped her.

"-Of course I do, You're my best friend, Kyouko. You mean a lot to me", Yui put her stuff on top of the bench.

"Yui, it-it's really nothing-"

"You said that last time...and something was happening, Your parents..." Yui cut herself off to not bring up pain with in her friend, "So, tell me, Kyouko. You could always tell me anything", Yui initiated eye contact with the smaller blonde girl.

Kyouko gazed into her friend's eyes, "It's really nothing, Yui", Kyouko forced a smile.

Yui sighed and picked her stuff up again, "Fine, whatever you say"

* * *

"Oneechan!"

"Yes, Akari?"

"Im gonna go to a sleep over at Furutani's house with Chinatsu-chan ok", the small redhead smiled sweetly.

The taller redhead blushed and smiled back, "Go ahead, have fun okay"

Akari nodded, "Bye, Oneechan! Love You!"

The older sister waved and saw her younger sister leave the house, "Love you too Little sis!"

When the door shut, The older teen sighed, "My little Akari is growing up and leaving the house more often"

* * *

 ** _Furutani Residence_**

Himawari was pacing back and forth, Kaede her little sister, was watching her.

"Oneechan, what's wrong?", the little bluenette asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Hmm, well..", Himawari looked at her sister and stopped pacing, "..My friends are coming over today"

"Really, I get to meet Oneechan's friends!", Kaede said happily.

Himawari smiled at her little sister, 'Yui-senpai said she'd come over aswell, I also took the liberty of inviting Sugiura-senpai and Ikeda-senpai, they're all really coming...Hopefully Sakurako comes aswell'

"Oneechan, will Sakurako-oneechan come too?", Kaede said with a big smile.

"I think so, I told her, she said she'd think about it", Himawari said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry Oneechan, Sakurako-Oneechan always says she'd think about it, she always comes at the end"

Kaede smiled and hoped off to her room, Himawari however was a bit surprised, 'Did Kaede think I was worried she wouldn't show?', The older Furutani blushed.

'Why'd I have to fall for that idiot, she's so selfish and childish, yet...I really...love her', the bluenette place a hand over her heart and smiled at the way her heart would beat at the thought of the Dirty blonde haired girl's name.

"(Knock)"

Himawari snapped out of her daze and walked over to the door, "Ah, Yui-senpai and Kyouko-senpai", she opened the door, "Hello, come in"

Yui and Kyouko smiled and walked into the house.

"Hey, Boob-chan, we brought snacks!", Kyouko bounced around and handed the snacks over to the bluenette.

"Oh wow, i'll be sure to put it somewhere so we could all share with the other when we all get settled in"

"Who else's showing up", Yui asked

Himawari quickly looked at her senpai, "Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai and her sister, Akaza-san, Yoshikawa-san and maybe...Sakurako"

Yui's eyebrow went up at the 'Maybe' part, "Omuro-san's not coming?", Yui said curiously.

Kyouko also noticed this and looked on, "Sakurako-chan isn't coming?", Kyouko whined slightly, childishly.

Himawari sighed, "She said maybe she'll come.."

The ravenette crossed her arms over her chest, "Well then...", she said as if in thought.

"Well lets get your stuff and set it down shall we?", the bluenette didn't allow the moment to fill up with awkwardness.

Yui nodded along with Kyouko.

"I think, the others are here too", Kyouko said with a grin on her face, "This'll be a lot of fun, I can't wait!"

Himawari smiled at her senpais,"They're here alright", "You guys can go to the living room"

"C'mon Yui!", Kyouko quickly dragged Yui to the living room.

"O-O-Oi, Matte Matte!", Yui yelled out while being dragged.

The bluenette smiled, 'oh, I see Yui-senpai', She then went to open the front door.

* * *

"Ayano-chan!"

The purplenette looked back from where she was, "Ah, Chitose-chan!", she waved, "Chizuru-san", she greeted both sisters.

"This'll be fun, I cant wait, right?", Chitose said as she nudged the purplenette.

"Ewww, Chitose!", Ayano quickly blushed as she knew what her friend meant.

Chizuru rolled her eyes, 'Bakas'

The three girls made it to their Kohai's home and knocked the door.

"Kyouko-san's here too, you know...Ayano-chan", Chitose smirked

Ayano blushed a redder shade and covered her face with her hands as she stood infront of the Furutani residence.

"Ewww, that brats here? Why'd you tell me to come", Chizuru said with a roll of her eyes.

"Kyouko's not all that bad, Chizuru", Chitose said to her twin sister as she knocked the door.

Chizuru Scoffed, "Whatever"

Ayano sweatdropped, 'Kyouko sure left an impression on Ikeda-san'

* * *

"Hello, Senpais", Himawari opened the door and lead the three girls in.

"Hello, Furutani-san", Ayano greeted her Kohai back and smiled.

Chitose and Chizuru both also greeted the bluenette.

"Thanks for inviting us Furutani-san, here, we brought snacks", Chitose handed the bluenette a bag of snacks.

"The more the marrier right, you girls along with Funami and Toshino-senpai can wonder around the house if you'd all like, while the other girls come."

"Alrighty then"

With that, the three girls left to meet up with the other two girls. leaving the host of the sleep over to wonder if her crush'll show up with the other two girls.

* * *

"Sa-chan?"

Sakurako who was stuck in thought, jolted up and looked at the door to her room, only to find it open and a girl standing infront of it.

"U-Uh, Ai-san?"

Ai smiled, "It's okay to feel scared, Sa-chan", Ai came into the room and sat besides the younger Omuro, "You know, it's just about time for that sleepover"

Sakurako tensed up, she just wasn't good with feelings, "I-I don't think im gonna go, im still confused and-"

"Sa-chan, Go. You might miss and opportunity to discover how you really feel", Ai pleaded slightly

"F-Fine, i'll go"

"Text me how things go ok, or text you sister.", Ai smiled.

Sakurako's eyebrow went up.

Ai Smiled once more, "I'll be spending the night with Na-chan", Ai winked.

The younger teen jumped up with her face flushed an embarrassing shade of red, "W-Wha- Never mind, I gotta get my stuff together, and leave"

Ai laughed and got up, "Good luck", She said as she left the room.

'My sister's such a pervy lewd old man huh?'

Sakurako began to fix her things aswell.

'Himawari, why do I feel so strange around you? What have you done to me?'

The Omuro packed her things in a small back pack and walked out her room, thought about her childhood friend dominating her mind.

* * *

"Truth or dare!"

"KYOUKO! NO!", Yui yelled out, knowing full well this wasn't going to end well.

Kyouko pouted, "Why not, Akari, China-chan and everyone is here, let's get started with the fun!"

Himawari walked into the room with a mix of snacks they had brought, 'Well everyone but Sakurako is here'

"Snacks!" Kyouko jumped on her poor Kohai

"I'll put them besides the coffee table, you can get what you all want", Himawari said as she practically scraped the bubble blonde off her body.

The girls were all still deciding what to do, between Kyouko's game of truth or dare, or watching a scary movie or playing board games, they all thought truth or dare couldn't possibly be that bad.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!", Kyouko begged and convinced the group of girls.

Yui felt funny, she had a feeling something might take a turn in playing this game, "Im not sure, kyouko-"

"Boobawari!", A familiar voice cut Yui off.

The group of girls all looked from where they were and saw a certain Omuro standing by the couch of the living room.

"Sakurako-chan came!", Kyouko yelled out in excitement.

Sakurako waved at the group of girls, "Sorry im late, I had something to do earlier so I couldn't make it in time"

"Well, you're here now, so let's get started!", Kyouko said as she pumped a fist to the air.

"Starting what?"

"TRUTH OF DARE!", Kyouko said really dramatically.

"Oh cool, that sounds like fun, Kyouko-chan", The dirty blonde haired girl quickly found a seat next to her blonde senpai and took the seat.

Yui rolled her eyes and then glanced at the busty kohai, 'she looks rather happy'

'She came!', Himawari smiled unconsiously

Chizuru glared at the childish blond, "How we gonna play this dumb game of yours, Idiot, explain", she said rather coldly.

Ayano felt tense around Chizuru and sat next to Chitose before hand. 'She really hates Toushino Kyouko'

Chinatsu and Akari sat next to each other, they bother looked nervous.

"So?"

Kyouko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and took her bag and began to rummage through it, searching for something.

Sakurako looked at Himawari from where she was, 'Hm, she's...', The Omuro girl found Himawari staring at their Senpai, '...Staring at Funami-senpai', Yui was also looking at the bluenette, as if they were talking mentally.

'I didn't know they even talked now that I think about it'

"Spin the bottle Truth or dare!"

All the girl sweat dropped comically.

'A bottle, really!?', a certain pinkette and redhead were both in awe as to how canny Kyouko can be.

"Let's get started"

Everyone moved up and gathered into a circle around the glassed bottle, Himawari sat next to Sakurako as Sakurako sat next to the blonde, Yui sat next to the bluenette, Ayano got on Kyouko's side, Chizuru and Chitose both sat next to each other, Chinatsu sat next to Yui and Akari took the last spot and sat next to the pinkette.

"Who'll start first?", Kyouko said with an evil smirk.

Yui sighed, "You go first Idiot, you came up with this game after all"

Kyouko pouted, "You're no fun, Yui-nyan"

Yui rolled her eyes.

"Right!", Kyouko spun the bottle and all the girls waited nervously for the bottle to stop.

'Im so nervous', Some thought, all the while, Himawari and Yui had clear minds.

"This is taking too long-", Sakurako blurted out inpatiently.

"Hush, it's about to stop!", Himawari exclaimed.

Sakurako stood shut and huffed childishly.

The bottles speed slowed down and began to spin a few times before stopping on...Sakurako.

"Huh?"

Kyouko grinned devilishly, "Well well, my little kohai, looks like you up first."

The Omuro got nervous, "U-Uh, I guess I am"

"Well, well, You ready?"

"Y-Yeah!", The younger bubbly girl fist pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright...I Dare you-"

"Wait a minute!", Yui intervened

Kyouko Hummed and looked at Yui, "What?"

"Doesn't she have a choice between truth or dare?", the ravenette questioned.

"Yeah, But Truth are for chickens, and I know my kohai over here, is brave enough to handle it"

Sakurako wore a blank expression.

Yui sighed, "Whatever, I tried to help"

Himawari giggled into her hand.

"Sh-Shut up boobawari", Sakurako huffed.

Kyouko observed this little exchange and came up with the perfect dare, or rather...the worst dare to start the game with.

The blond leaned over and whispered something into the dirty blondes, and the kohai blushed furiously and quickly got away from her senpai.

"N-No, I haven't why?"

"Good, now...give it to Boob-chan"

All the girls were confused, Sakurako on the other hand, froze and paled.

"C'mon, Sa-chan, you aren't chickening out already are you?"

Himawari was confused, she knew Kyouko referred to her as 'Boob-chan', what did the blond senpai say to have the Omuro in shock.

"Everything alright?" Yui who was crossing her arms over her chest looked at the frozen kohai.

"N-No way, That's n-not funny", the Kohai spoke once more

"It's not a joke, it's a dare, do it, Sa-chan", Kyouko looked serious.

"W-Well, I can't do that, I mean...She...You need her permission right?", Sakurako turned to the busty girl next to her.

The busty blunette's eyebrow went up, "What...Up?" she said suspiciously

"Yeah, what's up, fill us in!", The pinkette yelled out

"C'mon, Spit it out!", Chizuru grew impatient

Ayano and Chitose were curious aswell.

Kyouko turned to her Kohai, "Yeah, tell us all Sa-chan"

"Uh Uh...Well, She dared me to,..Iss...imawar...", Sakuarko mumbled the last part, however, the bluenette understood what she said completely.

"WHAT?!", the busty teen yelled out.

"Yeah that's right, its a dare, so She can't back away from it"

"What, what is it!", Akari asked.

"Sa-chan has to kiss Boob-chan"

Yui and everyone was caught off guard.

 ** _"WHAT!?"_**

* * *

Whale, i'll leave this chapter here, thank for the reviews and all, they're always welcomed, hope y'all like this fic so far, this update must suck tho, but I had to come up with something, sorry if it's dry as hell.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, See Ya'!


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover! P2

Here's an Update! (Short I guess)

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I make.

* * *

 ** _"WHAT!"_**

"Toshino Kyouko! That's totally crossing the line!", A Purplenette yelled out trying to protect her Kohai.

Kyouko waved it off, "Relax, it's a dare, Geez"

Himawari felt her hands get clammy and sweaty, she felt her face flush. 'Toshino-senpai's a jerk!-', Before Himawari could finish her train of thought, she felt a hand go over hers, she looked to her side and saw Yui's hand over hers, she met her senpai's gaze, Yui wore a sorrowful look, but also a worried expression.

"Yui-senpai?"

"Kyouko, knock it off, dare or not, this is no kind of dare we're gonna be willing to do", Yui hissed slightly.

Kyouko looked at the Ravenette with an eyebrow up, Sakurako however looked towards where Himawari's hand was and saw their senpai's hand over it.

Sakurako huffed slightly, she couldn't help but feel a pang of...Jealous. her chest sank at seeing that. 'Himawari?'

Akari and Chinatsu were observing as the results of this game came fall through. Chizuru and her twin remained silent, also looking on.

"It's a dare, Kyouko-senpai's right", Sakurako all of a sudden blurted out as she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

All the girls blushed and gasped as the Omuro said this.

"WH-WHAT?", Yui barked out as she wore a slight blush.

Chitose began to bleed from her nose, 'YURI!', Akari ran to the Furutani's bathroom to get paper towels.

Yui was baffled, one second ago the Omuro was nervous and didn't want to go along with the dare, than all of a sudden the Omuro wanted to go along with it?

"That's the spirit, Sa-chan!", Kyouko pumped her hand in the air.

Himawari looked at Yui, and Yui glared daggers at the blonde, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Himawari-san"

'Himawari-san?, Funami-senpai used my name!', Himawari nodded, "It's fine, I don't mind, Yui-senpai", Himawari smiled weakly.

Sakurako kept a pout on her face, 'I was hoping she'd chicken out, and since when do they use each others Names?'

Ayano was terrified, if the Omuro had agreed to that type of dare, who knows what more will come of this game. Chitose on the other hand, was enjoying the entire thing, 'Perhaps Ayano-chan will get herself a kiss aswell', Akari and Chinatsu were blushing heavily and as they felt their shoulders touch, they moved slightly away from each other.

Himawari stood up, her usual glow in her eyes were slightly darkened. The Dirty blond haired girl felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Her childhood friend's eyes on her, actually, everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well, Sa-chan? Boob-chan's ready", Kyouko chirped with an impish grin plastered on her face.

Yui slightly tugged at her button up shirt's collar.

All the girls waited for Sakurako to respond.

"Um, can we atleast have some...", Sakurako gulped.

"Have some what?", Kyouko chirped

"...P-Privacy", The Omuro looked away and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"...I was thinking the same thing...", Himawari said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nope, if that happens then how'd we know you two went with the dare-"

"One of us goes and watches them.", Yui chimed in

Kyouko's eyes sparked up, "That'll be m-"

"Me", Yui butted in again and cut whatever her childhood friend was to say, off.

"What?!", The blond pouted and whined. "I gave the dare-"

"Yeah, but a pervert like you shouldn't peep on them, I'd rather do the peeping, I'd have a clear mind, you wouldn't", Yui stated.

"Huh, she kinda has a point, I'd rather be peeped on by, Yui-senpai than you, Kyouko-senpai", Chinatsu made the perfect argument to help Yui, all the girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Hmph!, Fine, But you better see them smooch", Kyouko crossed her arms and pouted at Yui.

Yui rolled her eyes, "Whatever".

With that, Sakurako and Yui got up and went with Himawari somewhere else around the house to go through with the dare.

* * *

"Na-chan?", a soft voice whispered.

"Hmm?", said girl Hummed.

"About your sister?".

"Which one, Ai?"

"Cut it out, Nadeshiko", Ai slightly hissed.

"Geez, calm down, Ai, I was just playing around. So what about Her?", the older Omuro questioned.

Ai slightly turned in the Omuro's bed and looked at the older teen next to her, "How long has she known this 'Himawari' Girl?"

Nadeshiko had been reading a book, she sighed and closed it, realizing her lover would make her put it away if she didn't answer her questions fast enough. "They've known each other since childhood, they grew up together practically", Nadeshiko said as she set the book she had been reading down onto a lamp table that was next to her bed.

"Aw, how cute.", Ai said as she took hold of the older Omuro's hand underneath the covers.

"Why the questions again?", Nadeshiko asked.

Ai giggled, "I just want Sa-chan to be happy, you know. I can tell your sister's really stuck in denial about her feelings toward that girl"

Nadeshiko chuckled slightly, "You got that right", Nadeshiko sighed, "Sakurako's and idiot though, Himawari's all the opposite"

Ai's eyebrow went up, "What do you mean?"

Nadeshiko's facial expression became serious, "Himawari's so...Caring and mature, She's always coming by to make sure Sakurako did her homework right, to make sure Sakurako's eaten something, to make sure Sakurako's ok and not sick. It's like Himawari babysits her." Nadeshiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and continued, "...Sakurako doesn't deserve someone like Himawari, Sakurako's so childish, immature, selfish and so dependent."

Ai was slightly baffled, she certainly didn't expect this out of her lover, "Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko looked at the ceiling above her, "What?"

"Sakurako might change-"

"That idiot wouldn't change if it was to save her own life, she's selfish and childish, she wouldn't change for anyone, not even herself"

Ai was confused, "Do you...Dislike Sakurako?", Ai sat up on the bed and looked down at Nadeshiko.

 _"No, im just stating facts"_

* * *

"The kitchen's fine, let's get this over with so we could go back", Yui said and then backed away to the corner and faced the wall.

Himawari giggled slightly, "You're not gonna watch us?", the bluenette asked with a blush.

Yui nodded, "No way, it's your privacy, I said I was, but I didn't really mean it"

Sakurako Sighed in relief, "That would've been even more awkward", she said quietly.

"No pressure or anything, but uh...Hurry up a bit, once again, no pressure", Yui said

"Right", The bluenette blushed.

Finally, the two girls faced each other and their eyes met, neither said a thing, both faces were flushed, both felt their hearts speed up. The bluenette gulped and felt her hands get clammy again, Sakurako was nervous, once again, she didn't think the chocolate brown eyed girl would go along with the dare.

"C-Close your eyes, _Himawari_ ", Sakurako whispered softly yet...gently

Himawari felt her breath hitch at how Sakurako had called her by her first name instead of the usualy "Boobasauras" or other silly names that were related to her bust size.

"Y-You, too", Himawari slowly closed her eyes as her forehead rested against Sakurako's.

Sakurako couldn't concentrate on closing her eyes, they were still open, but as she felt their foreheads resting against each other, she saw Himawari's eyes closed, she blushed, she felt her heart speed up, her body heat up as their noses soon touched, Sakurako felt strange as she observed her blue haired Friend/rival's face, it looked so...Serene and calm.

'I can't believe this', Sakurako thought as she felt their breaths mingle.

The Omuro slowly brought her hands up and placed them on Himawari's hips, as she did this, she felt the Furutani shiver slightly at her touch.

'Sa-chan', Himawari thought as she too brought her hands up, though, she placed them on top of Sakurako's shoulders.

They were so close, so close, until...

"S-Sakurako-Oneechan/Himawari-Oneechan?", two small voices disrupted the two teens.

The two teens jumped apart as they recognized the two small voices as their younger sisters.

"H-Hanako?"

"K-K-Kaede?"

Sakurako and Himawari both breathed heavily, both also having very red faces.

Hanako wore a blush realizing what she and the younger Furutani had walked into. "U-Uh, G-Gomen, O-Oneechan"

Kaede however stared at her older sister, whom was covering her mouth and avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, I-It's o-okay", The older Omuro looked away from her younger sister.

"Um, what did you two come down for?", Himawari asked the two girls, her voice slightly muffled from her hand over her mouth.

"U-Uh Um, we wanted to get c-cookies, and take them over my house", Hanako said as she looked at the Furutani teen

"O-Oh, W-Well, I'll get them for you two", Sakurako answered knowing Himawari would be quiet.

The Omuro walked over to the fridge and stretched up and took a jar down from ontop the fridge and gave it to the two girls, "H-Here", she stuttered slightly, averting eye contact, knowing how Clever Hanako was for her age, she knew Hanako was going to ask questions later.

"U-Um, Oneechan, C-Can I sleep over Hanako's?", Kaede asked her older sister.

Himawari stood silent, as if in thought, Sakurako sighed, 'It's like her brain was fried', "Go Ahead, Kiddo, have fun, try not to eat too much junk either".

Kaede and Hanako nodded and went back upstairs to get some of Kaede's things to take over to the Omuro's residence.

Himawari was still quiet and still.

The Omuro leaned against the kitchen counter and observed the Furutani. She noticed how the bluenette seemed to have a distant look and expression.

'I was so close-', Sakurako's train of thought broke 'Wait a minute, Funami-senpai isn't here, she should've been here, she could have warned us!' Sakurako then barked out furiously, a scream that was heard throughout the Furutani household.

 _"FUNAMI!"_

* * *

"Did they kiss?!", Kyouko asked the blushing Ravenette.

"W-What do you think?", Yui stuttered slightly.

All the girls gasped in surprise.

"Woah, really?", Chinatsu gasped out.

Ayano and Chitose were both also interested.

"Hmm, Those two have feelings for each other, I swear", Chizuru piped up.

"Awww Chizuru-chuchu", Kyouko winked.

Chizuru glared at the blond.

Ayano agreed with the green eyed twin, "I sorta got that feeling too"

"Me too", Chitose said.

Akari didn't want to admit it, but she joined in aswell, "I always thought that too, since they argue over nothing sometimes"

"They reminded me of an old married couple", The pinkette chimed in with a smirk.

All the girls laughed, except for Yui, she sorta found it odd that they'd feel that way and that they were so...accepting of it.

'Two girls together', Yui was skeptical when Himawari came up to her that day and told her everything. Yui thought it was odd, for some reason, she couldn't see two girls that way, even if she tried.

Yui glanced at Kyouko from the corner of her eye, she began to wonder...they were at that point in their lives where all of them would fall for someone, where all of them would develop crushes on boys, yet...a talk about boys, never seemed to popped up. she found her friends talking about girls, Kyouko always claiming she loved a certain pinkette, Chinatsu's usual clinging to her, telling her to tell Kyouko to stay away, And that day...that day when Kyouko and her walked in on Chinatsu and their red haired friend...Kissing.

Yui didn't feel disgust or anything, she just didn't really...Approve of that? She really wasn't sure how she looked onto the subject really. 'I don't understand'

Kyouko noticed her childhood friend in thought, "Yui?"

Yui got out of thought and looked at kyouko directly, "What"

"You, okay-"

"FUNAMI!"

A scream came and everyone jumped.

'Oh Boy, I left them, maybe they didn't want that?', Yui thought

* * *

Whale hope y'all like this chapter!

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Well, as you could see and or, probably noticed or notice, each character interaction is important, it leads to other things and further into the story. some reviewers and readers have probably noticed and or pointed out how Yui and Himawari are getting closer, some of y'all are also noticing Kyouko and Sakurakos closeness, well I have a good reason for why im doing that, you readers will find out in time as I start to drop hints.

Also, some characters'll probably be a bit OOC, lol sorry.

* * *

Ai is actually a character, Guys. Well, in the spin off of Yuru yuri, The spin off revolves around the Omuro family, Nadeshiko and her friends, Hanako, and Sakurako and a bit of the Furutanis.

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews._**

 _Guest/Wid Kid 66: Thanks for reviewing and I'll give some of your ideas a thought or two._

 _Guest/Hyookami: Thanks and lol_

 _Alexxavior: Thanks!_

 _Haru21: Sorry about the OOCness and their interactions'll start to mean something a bit later on, thanks for the review!_

 _Guest: Thanks and yeah, I have a lot of reasons why so many interactions are going on, Nadeshiko will start to play a major role btw._

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed! (It tells me how im doing)

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover P3 Misplaced Hate P1

Another Chapter!

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

 ** _"FUNAMI!"_**

All the girls jumped up and looked at the Ravenette with frightened looks.

Yui felt a shiver run down her spine, 'Oh, Boy'

The sound of running foot steps came towards the living run, all the girls looked past Yui's shoulders and found a Furious Omuro.

"FUNAMI!", Sakurako growled out.

Himawari grabbing Sakurako from behind, "C-Calm down, Im sure they didn't see of think much of it-"

"MY ASS!", Sakurako's face was flushed red

"Profanity!", Kyouko yelled out in a sarcastic manner.

Himawari wrapped her arms around Sakurako from behind, her face in a shade of dark red, 'We almost kissed', the thought invading The bluenette's mind.

Yui stood up from where she was sitting, "What, what happened?"

The girls were all curious as to what got the kohai all riled up and fuming.

"Our sisters, caught us!", Sakurako barked out.

Himawari hid her red face behind the Omuro she was holding.

Yui felt a Bead of Sweat run down her forehead, 'D-Damn'

Kyouko covered her mouth to muffle her laugh and prevent herself from looking like a total jerk.

Ayano kept a blush on her face, Chitose was wiping her nose with tissue and a certain pinkette snickered lightly.

Akari and Chizuru were slightly amused.

"An unsuspecting turn in events", Himawari said from behind Sakurako.

Yui slightly, though trying not to, felt like laughing., "I-Im sorry, as soon as you two were gonna get at it, I left, I felt too...Awkward"

Sakurako huffed, "Hanako's gonna tell my older sister! What am I gonna do?!", Sakurako slightly made Himawari let her go.

"I Shouldn't have came!", Sakurako looked away from everyone, especially Himawari. 'I made a fool outta myself, Hanako ain't gonna let this one go'

Himawari stepped forward and placed a hand onto Sakurako's shoulder, "H-Hey, calm down, Sakurako, Hanako and my sister wouldn't directly assume something, if anything, they'll ask us tomorrow-", as Himawari was trying to calm the agitated Omuro, something clearly snapped within the Omuro.

Yui's eyebrow went up, Kyouko and the other girls noticed tears welling up in the Omuro's eyes.

Sakurako's tears finally spilled over and ran down her puffed rosy cheeks, she snapped.

"NO!", She...Broke and turned around and met Himawari's eyes, Sakurako Glared hatefully, such spite and anger flashed through the Omuro's eyes.

Something that had been brewing for a long time, was about to spill out, Misunderstood Feelings and misplaced hate The Omuro felt towards the Bluenette was at it's final high...It tipped.

Himawari stepped back as she felt the hate in her once childhood friend's eyes...

all the girls stood up in fear of what would happen next, all figuring out that their 'Fun' sleepover would take a turn.

Yui stepped forward yet still, keeping a bit of distance from the Omuro.

"S-Sakurako", Himawari felt her throat dry and her chest sink, her stomach churn slightly.

"I Don't like you Himawari!", The Omuro snapped out furiously.

Thoughts of what Ai and Nadeshiko said to her earlier filled her head...Sakurako's final straw was pulled.

The Pinkette and Akari were fearful, they were confused as hell, yet both girls knew all this had something to do with how strange Sakurako might have been acting lately.

Ayano stepped in, "Omuro-San! Calm down!-"

"Don't tell me what to do!", Sakurako hissed at her purple haired senpai.

Chizuru was caught off guard by what was unfolding now, 'Where'd this all come from again?'

Chitose jumped in to support her Best friend, "Omuro-san, don't you think you're overreacting-"

The Dirty blonde haired girl continuously cut off all who tried to speak some sense.

"No! Im not overreacting! You don't know anything!", Sakurako's voice broke slightly as she was now sobbing, tears spilling over.

Himawari was frozen, not knowing what to do, knowing that if she tried to console her childhood friend, she'd be doing more damage to whatever Sakurako thinks she has.

"I hate so much...", Sakurako started.

Kyouko for once, felt...guilty, she looked on and stood quiet, not wanting to get yelled at either. Kyouko saw something...she saw hurt within the sobbing Kohai.

Yui was more focused on Himawari and her reaction or facial expressions.

"...I...I Hate Himawari so much!..", Sakurako Whimpered like a child.

Sakurako's misunderstood her feelings, not being the one to be in her feelings, she could never tell certain feelings apart when ever they revolved around a certain Bluenette, it only worked to frustrate her more and make her angry over the past few days. and the talk she had, had with Ai and her sister, only served to confuse her more...then, what finally hit the finally nail to the coffin, was the dare. For some unknown reason, Sakurako...Wanted to kiss the Bluenette.

Himawari felt her vision blur up, her legs gave from under her.

"WOAH!", Yui wasn't too far from the bluenette, so she quickly caught the bluenette into her arms.

The girls were so deeply confused and caught off guard. they couldn't understand what was going on, but whatever it was, the Omuro was most likely holding onto this for a while.

Himawari's back pressed against Yui, as Yui supported her.

Sakurako didn't bother to move from where she was, she kept her glare focused onto Himawari, both their eyes were...stuck onto eachothers, even though Himawari's legs gave way and Yui supporting her, she didn't break eye contact.

"O-Omuro-san, What the hell!", Yui Growled as she held Himawari. "She's Your best friend for gods sakes!"

None of the girls wanted to speak, their words all got caught in their throats.

The Omuro held such a cold gaze, tears still spilling, "...She's not, she...Being around her Confuses me and frustrates me, I can't understand.."

Yui's mouth opened, as if to speak, but then she closed it.

"...I Can't believe I actually listened to Ai and my sister...", Sakurako chuckled coldly.

All the girls shivered, from the coldness and harshness.

"...They both made me feel like a helpless fool...".

With that, the Omuro walked out the Furutani residence.

All the girls were frozen. save for Chizuru and Yui.

'Huh?', one thought all the girls had running through their minds at the moment.

Himawari was...in such a mix of emotions, she didn't know which one to express first...she felt hurt, saddened, fear, and...regret. she felt utterly hurt mostly, she felt like crying and sobbing and...

Yui helped Himawari up, "C'mon", they went into the kitchen, leaving the girls with many questions.

In the kitchen Himawari felt more and more tears form in her eyes, she bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent a sob from slipping out.

Yui knew the bluenette only let a few tears slip out...but not all and everthing that came with those few stray tears.

Yui stopped by the counter and did something unusual...she pulled the her bluenette kohai close to her and embraced her, Yui felt that the Bluenette needed this.

Himawari slightly tried to push away, but stopped and embraced her senpai back, she was silent at first, her eyes not wanting to let the tears that blurred her vision spill.

Yui clenched her jaw, she knew Himawari was holding back, maybe a little too much.

"Let it go.."

"...What...Go..", Himawari's voice slightly muffled.

Yui wrapped her arms tighter against the Bluenette's slightly smaller figure, "...You wanna cry and sob, You're hurt, I know you are. Just let it go, don't hold it in..."

Himawari's eyes sparkled with clear tears...finally, they spilled over, she buried her face into her senpai's shoulder, and began to 'Let go'

Yui rubbed her kohai's back soothingly as she the bluenette's sobs were muffled against her. The mature, usually cool and collected, Himawari Furutani, broke.

 _"..Don't bottle it in.."_

* * *

"Oneechan?", Hanako called out for her oldest sister.

Nadeshiko and Ai both walked down the stairs together and were greeted by two little girls.

"Ah, Hima-ko's little sister", Nadeshiko glanced at Ai, "Her names Kaede"

Ai clasped her hands together, "She's so adorable!", Ai quickly walked over to the two girls.

Hanako's eyebrow went up slightly, Nadeshiko just shook her head.

"U-Uh, H-Hello", Kaede shyly stepped behind Hanako and hid behind her.

Ai giggled.

"It's okay, Kaede, no need to be shy", Nadeshiko smiled gently at the young Furutani girl.

Kaede stepped from behind Hanako and looked at Ai, "Um.."

Hanako smiled and took hold of the younger toddlers hand, "Uh, Well, Kaeda's gonna be spending the night here, So...yeah, we'll be heading to my room now", Hanako took Kaede by the hand were about to go up the stairs before all four girls heard a loud thud by the front door.

Ai shot a curious look at Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko glanced at the two toddlers by the stairs.

"I'll go check it out-", The oldest Omuro was about to go an see what the commotion was about at the front door, but as she was about to, Sakurako dashed in.

"S-Sakurako-Oneechan", Hanako and Kaede both looked at the middle Omuro whom was panting, as if she was running.

Sakurako was quiet...she looked a mess.

Ai and Nadeshiko both knew something was wrong with the panting teen.

"(Huff)...(Huff)...", Sakurako averted any eye contact and simply walked by all the girls and went upstairs.

"Something's not right", Ai's eyebrows knitted together as she wore a serious expression.

"Well...", Nadeshiko sighed, "...Wonder what happened, she wasn't supposed to come back till tomorrow"

Hanako and Kaede glanced at each other by the corner of their eyes, both thinking the same thing.

"U-Uh...", Kaede started nervously as she took her hand out of Hanako's hand and began to fiddle with her fingers.

Ai and Nadeshiko looked at the two girls.

"...Well...", Hanako also joined in nervously, her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Well?", The two teenage lovers crossed their arms over their chests.

Hanako looked at Kaede, and Kaede nodded.

"...before we came here, were at Himawari-Oneechan's, when we were there, other girls came over, they were going to have a sleepover, so me and Kaede decided we wanted to come here instead."

"And?".

Hanako coughed, "We were in Kaede's room, and Kaede suggested we ask Himawari first, so we went down to look for her, we found her friends and we asked were we could find our sisters, they told us to look in the kitchen."

Nadeshiko began to tap her feet, she was becoming impatient, "Hanako, please get to the point"

Hanako felt her words get stuck in her throat, her cheeks flushed more.

Kaede sighed and just broke the ice, noticing that at this rate, Hanako would take longer. "In the kitchen, we saw Himawari-Oneechan and Sakurako-Oneechan Kissing"

Nadeshiko and Ai both covered their mouths to muffle their surprise at how Sakurako might of either made a mistake of actually got the bluenette to herself...but at how Sakurako appeared moments ago, they both knew something went wrong.

"R-Really?", Ai said through her fingers.

Hanako and Kaede nodded.

"I think she's mad that we walked in on them though", Hanako said as if in thought.

"Perhaps, Wait, how long ago was this?", Nadeshiko asked.

"Not too long ago, like maybe...Ten minutes ago", Kaede looked at her fingers.

"She left not too long after you did then", Nadeshiko then placed her hands on her sides and sighed, "Well, Looks like im going to have to ask her for more information myself", Nadeshiko walked up the stairs, "Hanako, Kaede, don't sleep too late"

"H-Hai", Both toddlers said in unison

Ai followed Nadeshiko up the stairs.

 _"Let's see what Sakurako has to say"_

* * *

Omg, The drama begins!

Looks like things'll be taking a turn from here, Stay tuned for more!

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Things'll really pick up from here, You readers will start to see why I made certain interactions happen, Yui, Himawari and Nadeshiko will play the most important role (Even though this fic is supposed to be mainly Kyouko)For now, as the story progresses, other characters will become more important in order to make certain chain reactions happen. But for now, I have to take certain steps to bring all the characters together, so Yui, Himawari, Nadeshiko and Sakurako will be in the spot light for now, until you guys begin to see the shift to other characters. (It'll all make sense in the end or as the story goes further in)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Misplaced hate P2

Hope The fic's been a good read to y'all readers.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

Im aware of the silly typos I've made in the past chapters, The reason why that happens, is cause, when I type, I type too fast and I don't read over what I've typed.

So...Yeah, but i'll get around to fixing those errors.

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

"You Feel better, Himawari-san?"

The bluenette nodded, "Yeah"

Yui and Himawari were both sitting on the kitchen floor after Yui forced Himawari to cry and show how she really felt inside, their backs pressed against each others, both in silence.

'Omuro sure snapped pretty hard, it kinda feels like..this was a long time coming.' Yui was in thought, she didn't realize, herself and Himawari were being quietly observed by five girls.

"Poor Furutani-san", Ayano whispered as she saw how down her kohai looked.

"We gotta do something", Kyouko whispered from behind four girls that were observing her best friend and a certain hurt Bluenette.

Akari agreed, "Kyouko-senpai's right, we gotta do something, I mean...Sakurako-chan has been acting off since last week"

Chinatsu nodded, "Hmm You're right about that Akari-chan", Chinatsu put an index finger to her chin as if in thought, "..She was even more odd during school today"

All the five girls looked at each other and glanced one more time at the bluenette.

"We gotta see what we can do first", Chitose suggested, "We wouldn't wanna push Omuro-san any further."

Chizuru didn't say anything, she just kept her gaze at a certain bluenette who had her back against the Funami girl,

"Their both our Kohais, but if anything the two of them are in the student council, Their both more your Kohais, then mine." Kyouko said as she looked at Ayano and Chitose.

Ayano nodded, "I know what you're getting at, Toshino Kyouko...But...im not sure what we could do to help", Ayano glanced at her best friend.

Chitose sighed, "Exactly, I mean you do have a point aswell Toshino-san, all though, Omuro and Furutani are both in the student council, that doesn't mean we're all too close with the two", Chitose paused and carried a serious expression on her face, "...If anything, you're wrong here, Furutani seems to have gotten close to Funami-san, and something else, Omuro and You are more close then me or Ayano-chan are to her".

Kyouko slightly opened her mouth, "You're right about that...but, I don't think Sakurako wants me around anymore, after all...I..", Kyouko paused and rubbed the back of her head in shame.

Ayano and Chitose saw what the blonde was getting at, "...Yeah.."

Akari and Chinatsu both looked at each other in stepped into the conversation between their Senpais.

"Maybe we can help", Akari said.

Chinatsu nodded, "Yeah, we have classes together and we all talk and all"

The senpais were all listening to their kohais.

"Im sure me or Akari can get something out of Sakurako-chan", The pinkette said in a whisper.

The three upper classmen looked at each other.

"So that settles it then, Chinatsu and Akari will deal with Omuro-san, and im sure Funami will handle Furutani-san", Chitose said with her arms crossed over her chest.

All the girls finally slipped into the kitchen to see what they can do to help the bluenette.

"Uh-Um...Furutani-san"

Yui looked up from where she was, Himawari did the same, Both stood up.

"Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai", Himawari rubbed her eyes a bit and used her sleeve to wipe her face from the dry tears.

Kyouko went to Yui's side. Yui noticed Kyouko wore a serious facial expression, "Kyouko.", Yui said her childhood friend's name softly, only loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Kyouko's eyes met Yui's, "I really messed up", Kyouko's blue eyes, sparkled slightly, as if water was starting to come into her field of vision.

Yui wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, Kyouko slightly shivered, Yui never did this type of stuff before, Yui's been so out of character lately. Kyouko's cheeks tainted red slightly.

Ayano caught Yui's little actions with Kyouko through the corner of her eye, she felt a pang of jealously. Chitose also noticed this an frowned slightly.

"Yui", Kyouko looked at the Ravenette, "Do you think things'll get better", the blonde asked her childhood friend.

"Im not sure. But if anything, don't blame yourself too much, Kyouko-senpai", Himawari suddenly chimed in.

Yui smiled lightly, "This was a long time coming"

* * *

"Damn it, I lost my cool over there!", A certain conflicted Omuro rubbed her temples as she lay in bed.

Sakurako sighed heavily, although she blew her top over a certain bluenette's house, she felt like a heavier weight had been placed over her shoulders, she felt discomfort towards herself for saying what she had said to the bluenette.

'Do I Really hate Himawari?'

The thought of hating the Busty Bluenette made her feel, strange and empty, Sakurako felt like she would be missing a half of herself.

"Urgh!", Sakurako clenched her bed sheets into her hands as she closed her eyes. 'What Ai told me...About me maybe having feelings for Himawari...'

The Omuro was very conflicted, she felt guilty for snapping at the sleepover, the thought that maybe, she had indeed overreacted crossed her mind.

Sakurako felt her body heat up slightly, especially her face, "What's wrong with me"

"Sakurako?", a voice on the other side of her bedroom door interrupted her train of thoughts.

The bed room door opened, "You okay?", Nadeshiko asked her younger sister.

Sakurako turned over in her bed to face the wall, "Haven't been better"

Ai walked into the room as well, "You sure about that?"

Sakurako scoffed slightly, "Im fine-"

"You came earlier then expected", Nadeshiko said with her arms down to her sides.

Sakurako bit her bottom lip slightly and rose from her bed into a sitting position and looked at her sister, "What about my early comings Dear sister?" Sakurako paused and kept a cold expression on her face, she continued to speak in a sarcastic way, "Did me coming home early come inbetween you putting your face inbetween Ai-san's legs-"

Ai gasped in surprise.

"SAKURAKO!", Nadeshiko's race went red, not in embarrassment, but in anger, "You- You.."

"You- You?...What!, Finish it! Dear sister!", Sakurako now stood up, face to face with her older sister.

Ai knew this wouldn't end well and tried to come inbetween the two furious sisters. "St-Stop it you two!", Ai screamed out.

Nadeshiko couldn't stop anymore, she blew off, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!", Nadeshiko yelled out as she shoved Ai to Sakurako's bed.

Sakurako scoffed and chuckled, "Shut the fuck up"

Ai was surprised, she'd never seen Nadeshiko or Sakurako use such cuss words, she'd never seen them fight like this.

"Im so tired of you shit Sakurako! You've been such a piece of shit!", Nadeshiko yelled out and got in her little sisters face.

Sakurako got even closer until their noses touched...

 _"~Fuck You"_

* * *

Hanako was wide eyed and afraid, Kaede hid behind her.

"H-Hanako-chan, this is getting really bad", Kaede's eyes began to tear up. Kaede was a kid after all, she wasn't used to seeing stuff like this, seeing the two girls were starting to get too close while yelling at each other, just frightened her.

"It's never gotten this bad", Hanako said as she looked on.

The two toddlers were both curious when they began to hear yelling back and fourth by Sakurako's room, so they went to see what was going on, The middle Omuro's door was open, so they both peeked inside and saw what was going on.

"~Fuck You"

Hanako's eyes whent wide like saucers when she saw how close Sakurako got to their oldest sister's face.

Nadeshiko grabbed a handful of Sakurako's shirt and pinned her against a wall, a loud thud was heard as Sakurako's head hit the wall, Sakurako grunted.

Hanako put a hand over Kaede's mouth to muffle a small yelp.

Hanako didn't know what to do, Ai was sitting on the floor motionless and frozen, Kaede however got freightened by the climbing violence and ran away from the small Omuro.

"K-Kaede", Hanako ran after Kaede, only to see the small Bluenette open the front door and run out.

Hanako followed out the door and ran behind kaede.

"K-Kaede!"

* * *

"Sakurako-chans been actiong out of it for quite sometime now". Akari said to the blond.

"Oh"

As all the girls were chatting about the out burst and what they could do, Chitose was in thought, 'I thought Omuro-san had feeling for Furutani-san...Hmmm'

"Im sure you and Omuro will patch things up" Ayano put a hand over her kohai's shoulder.

"Himawari smiled halfheartedly, "Thanks Senpais", Himawari bowed.

"No problem, Boob-chan"

All the girls giggled slightly.

"Boy, it sure has been a long day huh?", Chinatsu said as she scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Yeah it has", Akari added.

Himawari sighed. "How's about we all go to bed?", Himawari stretched out

"That sounds like a plan", Yui said with a small smile.

"Great", Ayano said

as the girls got out the kitchen and walked back to the living room and set the sleeping bags down, they all heard shuffling by the front door.

"Hmm" Himawari was surprised and looked over to the girls. she certainly wasn't expecting more company.

"I'll get the door", Himawari said but before she got to the door, her little sister came in panting.

"K-Kaede?!", Himawari ran to her little sister, "What's wrong?"

All the girls got up again, all curious as to what was going on.

"Sakurako-oneechan and-", Kaede needed to catch her breath.

Hanako soon came in, in the same shape Kaede was in. "You run too fast, Kaede"

"What's going on?", Himawari pleaded to get what was wrong, out of the two little girls.

Kaeda glanced at the Omuro.

Hanako caught her breath, "It's getting ugly over there, so Kaede ran out and I decided to leave to"

All the teens rose an eyebrow.

"Ugly where?", Chizuru piped up and asked.

"Sakurako and Onee-sama, they...they're fighting and it started to escalate, Sakurako and her are going off on each other", Hanako said in a worried tone.

Kaede added, "Hanako's Oneesama Pushed Sakurako-oneechan and Sakurako-oneechan Hit her head on the wall pretty hard", Kaede slightly whimpered.

Himawari's instincts kicked in, she wanted to see if Sakurako was okay, "You two stay here, Im going to stop them, those two shouldn't get that physical with each other", Himawari slipped on her shoes.

The Furutani and Omuro both nodded.

"You two can have my room if you girls like", Himawari offered, knowing the two girls liked playing in the older Furutani's room.

"Okay, careful Himawari-Oneechan, Oneesama Pushed Ai away, they might push you too", Hanako warned the bluenette.

"I'll be fine", Himawari opened the front door.

"Hold it!" Yui jumped up, "Shouldn't you take some company?", Yui also slipped her shoes on.

"I wouldn't want to drag you guys into this, This is something I've done before"

"I'll go too", Kyouko popped up and stood behind Yui.

Himawari Sighed, "Fine", Himawari then dashed away.

"Holy crud, she's fast". Kyouko said in awe.

"I see where Kaede gets it from now", Hanako said as she saw the older Furutani's figure disappear into the night.

Yui sighed, "Well let's go"

Kyouko nodded and both the teens ran off.

Ayano sighed, "Geez, I feel worn out, or else I would have gone too", The purplenette seemed a bit down.

Chitose and the other girls sighed, what a night it's been so far.

* * *

"Stop it you two!", Ai grabbed Nadeshiko from behind and pleaded with her to let the Omuro go.

"you're such a pain, you're so selfish and childish!", Nadeshiko's grip on Sakurako shirt didn't slacken

Sakurako felt slightly dizzy from hitting her head against the wall very hard, "I don't care what you think!"

Nadeshiko decided to hit her sister's weak spot, "Maybe you don't, but I bet you care about what Hima-ko thinks of your dumbass"

Sakurako flinched slightly, she then growled, "Go to hell!"

"You don't deserve someone like Hima-ko anyways, she too good for you!", Nadeshiko tightened her grip further and pressed Sakurako harder against the wall.

"NADESHIKO!", Ai was shocked, she didn't think Nadeshiko would hit her own sister in a very delicate place in emotions.

Ai roughly hugged Nadeshiko from behind and tried to pry her off her sister. "Let go!"

Nadeshiko continued to mock Sakurako and put emotional dents in Sakurako's self esteem and character.

Ai felt bad for Sakurako, she knew the Omuro didn't mean any harm, Sakurako's been stressed out, that was clear to the dark brown haired girl, she didn't want Nadeshiko to further hurt the dirty blonde teen.

"Nadeshiko, what you're doing is immature!", Ai slightly hissed.

Nadeshiko just ignored Ai and further intimidated Sakurako.

Sakurako kicked her legs a bit and glared daggers at her older sister.

Ai was starting to get physically tired, she didn't have much strength to make Nadeshiko stop. she tried once more, but Nadeshiko turned her body and once again pushed Ai away, Ai landed onto her butt she hissed slightly.

"I hate you I hate you!", Sakurako grunted through teary eyes as her older sister continued to break her apart emotionally.

Ai could see the hurt in Sakurako's eyes, it hurt her aswell, before she could get up, she heard the front door open and running foot steps coming up the stairs, and before she knew it, a panting blue haired girl swung the bedroom door open.

"STOP IT!", The Bluenette yelled, she easily caught Nadeshiko's attention, Sakurako however, looked away, not wanting to be seen in such a fragile state.

"Stay out-"

Himawari cut Nadeshiko's sentence off by walking over and taking hold of her hand, "NO!", she said firmly, "Let Sakurako go, You're her older sister, this shouldn't have gotten this far."

Nadeshiko grunted and let her sister's shirt collar go.

Ai was slightly taken aback, she'd tried hard to make Nadeshiko go, but Nadeshiko didn't. then some random Girl shows up and make her do it.

'Wait a minute, Isn't this girl...'

"Hima-ko-", Nadeshiko said slightly ashamed.

"Geez, I came here as fast as I could and this is what I walk in to find. Nadeshiko, what you did to Sakurako wasn't correct, she's you sister, she might be a handful, but...there's so much more to her.", Himawari walked over to Sakurako whom was starting to bleed from her nose, The bluenette kneeled besides Sakurako and took a hold of her chin and titled it back to stop the nose bleed.

Nadeshiko felt guilt and shame rise inside her, 'Oh my god, what did I do, I let my anger get the best of me', "...Tsk...She's such a foolish child, even you know that Hima-ko"

Sakurako was silent, tears still spilling from her light brown eyes, her head was aching badly.

Himawari glared at Nadeshiko, "So what, she's your sister, that doesn't give you the right to have hurt her in the way you did."

Ai felt like she had no place in this mess anymore, 'That's Himawari Furutani? Wow, she's a beauty'

Unknown to all the girls in the room, Yui and Kyouko were both watching from the door.

'Woah, this got bad, Sakurako's bleeding from her nose', Kyouko and Yui thought.

Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip, she turned away, "You're just too nice, _Himawari_ "

Ai stood up from where she was, Nadeshiko walked past her and past Yui and Kyouko, Yui and Kyouko both froze up and stepped aside.

Ai took one last glance at the blue haired girl and left with Nadeshiko.

Himawari huffed a bit as if she was holding her breath, she'd never talked to someone older then her like that.

Yui and Kyouko stepped inside, "She okay?", the blond asked.

Himawari made Sakurako face her to take a closer look, "You hit your head right?"

Sakurako slowly nodded, her eyes still watery.

"Im going to stick around here and keep a close eye on Sakurako, You two can go", Himawari said with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll head back then", Yui said and glanced at Sakurako apologetically

"I'll call if anything, so be sure to pick up", Himawari told the two girls.

"Right"

With that, Yui and Kyouko took their leave and left, leaving The bluenette with Sakurako.

Himawari heard the front door shut, she breathed out again, "How does you head feel?"

Sakurako slightly pouted, "I-It hurts, a lot"

'She's so adorable', Himawari thought, then she dragged herself out of her thoughts and helped the Omuro up, "C'mere, let's go to the bathroom to clean your face up a bit"

Sakurako did as she was told, she so confused and surprised, after all she said to the Bluenette, the bluenette still came running to help her.

Himawari wet a cloth and began to clean Sakurako's bloody nose, Sakurako couldn't help but stare into Himawari's eyes. she noticed the Bluenette's cheek get slightly reddish.

"W-Why?"

Himawari broke the eye contact and finished wiping Sakurako's face. "Why, What?"

Sakurako frowned, "After what I said to you back there".

"I-It's fine, you've been stressed and all, It's not your fault", Himawari said as she washed her hands in the sink.

The Omuro Bit her bottom lip, "Himawari?"

Himawari looked up from the sink, "Yes?"

"T-Thank you...for being here", The omuro fidgeted a bit.

Himawari smiled weakly, "Sakurako?"

"Yeah?"

Himawari fiddled with her fingers nervously, "D-Do You...Really hate me?"

Sakurako's eyes widened slightly, she was in thought, she felt her chest was a bit heavy, there was something she had been wanting to say, but for some reason, she could never find the words when she thought about it. Sakurako had been confused for so long, god knows how long. She had misunderstood her feelings towards the Bluenette, and now that the bluenette had brought up this question, it was time to set things right.

Sakurako let a breath out, a long with all the weight that had been on her shoulders since she began to feel off around the Bluenette, what she said next, set her free from a cage she didn't know she was in.

"No...I misunderstood..", Sakurako said with a different expression, an expression that not even Himawari had seen. Sakurako's eyes were different all of a sudden, they sorta filled up with something as her eyes met Himawari's.

"S-Sakurako", Himawari became a little concerned by Sakurako's dreamy look.

Sakurako felt her heart race, 'Yes, it was that all along, I was such an idiot, how could I not be able to tell, I was so stuck in denial, I almost could've lost her. How could I not have known what my heart wanted? oh well, better now then never.'

 _"I Love You"_

* * *

BAM!

Omg, where could all this lead!?

Idk, Stay tuned, you'll probably figure it out anyways \\(^-^)/

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter!

Bai Bai!


	7. Chapter 7 Conflicted and Moving forward

Here's an update!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make.

I'll fix them soon.

* * *

"Yui-Nyan?", Kyouko pouted slightly as her and the ravenette walked back to the Furutani's place.

Yui sighed, "Drop the "Nyan" will ya'?", Yui said calmly.

The blonde smiled slightly as she looked to her side and observed her childhood friend's facial features.

"You're always so calm and collected Yui, how do you do it?", The blond asked.

Yui's eyebrow went up, she didn't expect a question like that coming out of Kyouko. Yui crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the blonde, "Well, nothing's every gotten me worked up, you know"

Kyouko kept her eyes locked with Yui's, "Nothing?"

Yui for some reason, broke the contact and looked away, she felt her cheeks flush a bit, but she ignored it, "Well, when my parents split, it did kinda stress me out. They were making me pick which of them I wanted to go with...It...", Yui paused and let a breath out, "...It was so hard to pick between them, I love both of them very much, and I made it clear that I wasn't going to pick between them, sooo...This is how I got here, living on my own and what not."

Kyouko continued to observe Her childhood friend, and she opened her mouth, "Yet, still, I've never see you loose yourself, I've never seen you stressed out or hurt emotionally."

Yui slightly winced, Yui knew Kyouko was right, Yui always did so well in keeping her emotions in check. "Im just really composed I guess"

The blonde nodded, "You always were strong, Yui"

Yui once again felt her cheeks warm up suddenly, 'What the heck?', Yui avoided having any eye contact with the blond at the moment and kept looking forward. "I-I guess"

Kyouko let a smile take over her lips, she remembered how Yui always protected her, even now Yui still protects her, Yui was always there for her. The blonde just couldn't imagine not having the Ravenette around, she knew she'd be different if it hadn't been for Yui. Kyouko felt that she was able to be the person she is today, because of her childhood friend.

"Thanks, Yui", Kyouko spoke softly and gently, something she rarely ever did, usually she was loud and rowdy, but she was...quiet

Yui glanced at Kyouko from the corned of her eye, 'Kyouko' "N-No problem, Kyouko"

"I mean it Yui, Thank you", Kyouko stopped in her tracks

Yui stopped aswell, she felt her entire body warm up, she got slightly confused at how the blonde was acting. Their eyes met, the two girls were slightly close, their hands touched a bit, "Kyouko, it's...", Yui rubbed the back of her head and then tugged slightly at the collar of her button up, "...It's fine, we're best friends and all, it was never a problem for me, I Just want you to be safe, I wouldn't want you to go back to being how you were when we were kids", Yui knew Kyouko had changed a lot, she wasn't always so rowdy and loud, before, she was a frightened child with a fragile heart, she'd cry over anything really, then Yui came along and the two of them stuck together, later, they met Akari, they've been good friends since childhood.

Kyouko felt her heart skip when her eyes met Yui's, Kyouko still wasn't sure why she was so attracted to the tomboyish ravenette, but...she came to realize how she always felt protected whenever she was with Yui, she always felt at home, she felt...comfortable.

Yui felt slightly nervous, their eyes seemed to keep locking for some reason, she couldn't explain why, even when she tried to avoid it, it still happened.

'What?' "W-We should get going, the others will start to wonder what happened", Yui stuttered slightly, unusual for her character.

Kyouko nodded and walked ahead slightly, Yui released a breath she didn't know she was holding and joined the blond in walking.

* * *

"What's the matter Ayano-chan?"

"Just...Thinking", the purplenette replied.

The silver haired teen sighed and spoke again, "You're thinking about Toshino-san Huh?"

Ayano's cheeks quickly became reddened, "Wh-What are y-you talking about, C-Chitose?", The student council vice president stuttered.

Chitose chuckled lightly, "Ayano-chan, there's no need to hide it anymore, I know how you feel about Toshino-san.", Chitose winked and made sure to keep her voice volume low in order for the other two girls to not overhear their conversation.

Ayano sighed in defeat, "F-Fine". Ayano whispered back.

Chitose knew how her best friend truly felt about the Blonde energetic girl, it was quite obvious to her, the way Ayano always acted around the blonde or the overhearing of the blonde's name, also said a lot. The purplenette would always find an excuse to visit the Blonde's club and see her, claiming to have only dropped by to remind the blonde about certain things.

Ayano felt embarrassed, and felt her body heat go up drastically, "It's strange."

Chitose's eye brow went up, she was amused, "What's strange?"

"Me...having these type of feelings towards that Bubbly idiot", Ayano averted eye contact, she blushed.

Chitose smiled, "Nothing much you can do about it unless you tel-"

Ayano cut her friend off, "NO WAY!", Ayano basically screamed.

Chitose Sweat dropped, "Calm down, Ayano-chan, it was just a suggestion, now quiet down, you've gone an gotten their attention"

Ayano noticed, the two kohais and Chizuru staring at them, "U-Uh, Sorry"

Chinatsu and Akari looked at each other with questioning looks, Chizuru just looked away and got into her sleeping bag and began to sleep.

The Red head sighed, "It's getting kinda late"

The Pinkette nodded and eyed the clock above the tv, "Wonder what's taking them long?"

Ayano and Chitose shrugged.

As if on cue, Yui and Kyouko came in through the front door, both taking their shoes off and leaving them at the entrance.

"We're back!", Kyouko jumped into the living room.

"Kyouko-Senpai, Yui-Senpai, What happened?", Chinatsu asked.

Chitose glanced at Ayano.

"Yeah, what exactly happened, Toshino Kyouko?"

"Well, it was like what Sakurako's sister said, Sakurako and their older sister were...getting a bit physical, but when Boob-chan came in, they broke it up pretty quick.". Kyouko explained

Yui stood by Kyouko's side silently, she was in thought, she was thinking about something completely different at the moment.

Akari gasped, "They were?"

"Yep, But Boob-chan was able to get in between them"

"Wow", Chitose said

The purplenette observed the Raventte for a bit, curious as to why the Funami girl was pretty silent, usually she was. but this time, she was too quiet.

'Funami-san looks deep in thought', Ayano thought.

"(Yawn)", Chinatsu yawned, "Im tired guys, we should sleep, Himawari-chan's probably working things out over there, she probably won't come back"

"I think Yoshikawa's got a point, we should call it a night and sleep", Chitose said as she rubbed her eyes.

Kyouko and Yui both nodded and got their sleeping bags and set them next to each others, Kyouko was Inbetween Ayano and Yui, Ayano being next to Chitose aswell, Chinatsu and Akari were next to each other, Chizuru was next to her sister.

Yui got up and shut the lights, she walked back to her sleeping spot and slipped into her bag.

Kyouko removed her red ribbon and put it aside, she yawned and tucked herself in, she looked at the ceiling and then turned to looked at her childhood friend, "Yui?"

Yui Hummed slightly, and turned her head and faced Kyouko, "What is it?"

Ayano's eyes were open, she avoided looking at the two best friends next to her.

Chitose and the other were now asleep.

only three girls were awake.

"Have you ever had feeling for anyone?", Kyouko asked.

Yui's eyes widened and she propped herself up on her elbows and got into a sitting position, "N-No, why?"

Kyouko giggled slightly at Yui reaction and how fast Yui got into a sitting position. "Just curious, Yui~"

Yui felt her cheeks warm up again as she heard the Blonde's giggles.

Ayano listened on.

"What about you, Aya-chan~", Kyouko turned to the other side and saw Ayano looking at the ceiling.

Ayano blushed furiously, "Th-That's none of your business, Toshino Kyouko", Ayano whispered harshly.

"Stop bothering and go to sleep, Kyouko", Yui said quietly and laid her back down again.

"Im just curious, geez", Kyouko brought her blanket up to her nose and shut her eyes to try and sleep.

Ayano stood in thought, her eye wide open, 'I like you, Toushino Kyouko, but...'

Yui however, couldn't shut her eyes, she herself was now curious, had she ever liked anyone? Yui couldn't remember ever liking someone, especially now, they attended an all girls school, it wouldn't happen...'Right?'

Yui let out a breath, 'What am I thinking, I can't see another girl like that...it's impossible and implausible, im not like that'

The Ravenette and the Purplenette were both wide awake and in thought, they were both conflicted some how.

Yui had never seen another girl differentlt then she should, she's never had any form of romantic attractions to the same gender, towards anyone really...But lately...She's began to notice something...she began to notice how Kyouko and her couldn't seem to stop locking eyes with each other, and how nervous, Kyouko seemed to make her.

'What am I thinking, this is getting too weird, I don't like it', Yui's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned.

Ayano turned her body over and looked at the blonde that was next to her, 'I want to tell her, but...im too scared, what if she rejects me?', Doubt filled Ayano's heart, she had a feeling, yet...she still wanted to do something about how she was feeling deep inside.

Both teens had one name in mind.

 _'Kyouko'_

* * *

"I Love You"

"Wh-What?", A certain bluenette took a step back while holding her hand over her heart.

A certain middle Omuro looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't have to repeat myself", Sakurako said as she now turned and face Himawari's direction.

"S-Sakurako-"

"Let me finish." Sakurako spoke firmly.

Himawari gulped and nodded silently.

"...I've been feeling this way for a while, I didn't notice it, I was so confused and conflicted, I thought I disliked you...but, in truth, I had strong feelings for you, I never expected it to happen...", Sakurako's cheeks tainted slightly reddish, she continued, "...I like your presence, I like so much about you...I made a mistake, all this time, I've annoyed you and acted so childishly towards you...Im sorry for that, I haven't been myself since...well...fro a while"

Himawari felt her heart skip a few beats, she felt the same way but she stood quiet, she wanted to hear Sakurako speak.

"...I began to feel this weird way a while ago...I looked at you and my heart would thump so loudly in my ears, I'd feel myself get slightly nervous and anxious, I wanted your attention to myself as time went by"

Sakurako let out a breath, she felt free and light, as if she dropped a lot of weight off her shoulders.

"So?"

The Bluenette smiled sweetly, her eyes narrowed slightly, "Sakurako", Himawari said the Omuro's name gently and softly, with tenderness and...Love

Sakurako's cheeks flushed, she lost her confidence when her eyes met Himawari's.

"Baka, I've always felt strong feelings towards you, Sakurako, since we were kids, I admired how strong you were, you'd always protect me before, it hurt me when you began to change and...mistreat me slightly...I went along with it.", Himawari walked over to Sakurako and hugged her, her breasts were fully against the other girl.

"H-Himawari", Sakurako, blushed furiously and wrapped her arms around Himawari's waist.

"I've...Loved you Sakurako", Himawari hugged the girl tightly, "Im so glad, You feel the same way-", Himawari's voice trailed off into a small sob.

"D-Don't cry, H-Himawari", Sakurako slightly backed away from the hug, but Sakurako held Himawari's hands in her own, "I-Im sorry for mistreating you so much, I...I Didn't realize until I began to find myself observing you more, how kind and soft you are, how sweet natured you are, I thought I hated that, but I love that about you"

Sakurako felt guilty after hearing Himawari's, she began to spill her feeling's to the bluenette.

"I'm Fine, I'm Fine Sakurako, i'm just happy", Himawari wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

The Omuro's eyes and facial features softened, "I'll change Himawari, for you, I'm sorry for everything, I'll make it up to you somehow"

The Furutani placed her arms over Sakurako's shoulders and around her neck, their eye met, "We'll make time for you to make it up to me, for now, I want to try something."

Sakurako's heart leapt in her chest, she knew what was going to happen, and in all honesty, she didn't mind, "Go for it, I guess", Sakurako's lips cracking into a small smile.

Himawari giggled slightly, she slowly leaned forward, Sakurako also leaned forward, both girls closed their eyes and soon, their lips met each others.

Both girls liked the contact, Himawari tilted her head to the side for better access, Sakurako held Himawari close to her and enjoyed the warmth of the Bluenette's lips against hers. Both girls deepened the kiss, but soon pulled away for lack of oxygen.

Himawari panted slightly, Sakurako did the same.

'Her lips were so soft and warm', Sakurako thought as she stood dazed at how Himawari's lips made her feel.

Himawari noticed the Omuro's dreamy look and smiled, she leaned in again but only made a few pecks to Sakurako's lips and backed away to the Omuro's disappointment.

"W-Wait, Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the others, I wouldn't want them to wake up with out me there, besides I invited them over, it wouldn't be right of me to just leave them there, plus I want to prepare breakfast for them when they get up"

Sakurako got where Himawari was coming from and nodded, "U-Uh, Fine..."

Himawari couldn't help but take Sakurako's lips into her own, Himawari made sure to make it quick again, and backed away again and began to leave the bathroom to go.

"W-Wait", Sakurako piped up.

Himawari Hummed and looked back, "What is it?"

The Omuro was new at all this, she wasn't sure how this all worked, she had to ask, "W-What are we now...Like, where do we stand?"

Himawari Bit her bottom lip lightly, "Well, You and me feel the same way about each other. I guess, we both move forward from now on...Together"

Sakurako smiled, "Together..."

The Bluenette allowed a smile to play upon her lips, "Yes, Together"

 _"I Like that Idea"_

* * *

Whale, hope y'all like it so far.

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews_**

 _SriaLghtft: I mentioned the OOCness in a chapter, another person said the same thing, so I mentioned it in a chapter giving the heads up about the OOCness, my apologies though, I thank you for your review, and I am still developing this fic, it's no where near done (-_-`) , I'm sort of doing the pairings in a certain order, you'll eventually see it, the love triangle will be sparked up by something. Once again, thank you for your review, I hope you continue to read my fic and see it to the end. :)_

 _Haru21: Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the OOCness, and I hope you do continue to read this fic, All the things'll fall into place eventually, I'm no where near done with this one, Eventually the Love triangle will be sparked up, I'll say that much. Once again, thank you for reviewing :)_

 _Captain Fwiffo: I'll eventually come around to fixing spelling and other errors, I type too fast, and I don't look over after I've typed and when I do, I still miss some errors. But I'll be fixing them sometime this weekend, I'll be having school break/vacation so I'll have more time. thanks for reviewing :)_

 ** _All other_ _reviews_**

Thanks for Reviewing! :)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next Update, Bai!


End file.
